Triangle
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Tim's mom comes into town for a visit. Everything starts out great. She likes everyone on the team, and they like her as well. However, all good things must come to an end... And end they do when Tim's mom and a certain boss become a little too close.
1. Phone Call

Tim rubbed his head as he sat at his computer desk. It was late, and it had been a very long day. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but he had promised his mom that he'd stay up and wait for her to call.

Blinking was beginning to turn into a chore, so he decided to rest his elbow on his desk, lay his head in his hand, and close his eyes.

Just as he was about to lose his battle to stay awake, his phone rang.

Tim got up and walked over to his phone, yawning as he picked it up and answered, "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, honey, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How have you been?"

"Busy. Very, very busy."

Tim yawned again, "That's good."

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm sure." He walked to his room and laid down on his bed, "Just tired."

"Well, I sure do miss you and your sister. Arizona is a long way from DC, and even further from London."

"Miss you too… How long is Sarah going to be in London for?" He asked. He knew Sarah had told him already, but he was so tired that he just didn't remember.

"A year… at least."

They were both silent for a moment. Tim waited for the question that his mom always asked. And his mom hesitated to ask it, as she always did.

"Have you heard from your father lately?" She _finally_ asked.

Sixteen years. That's how long she'd been asking that question.

Tim was eighteen, and at college, when his parents divorced. It shocked both him and his sister. They had always thought their parents had the perfect relationship, so the sudden divorce was something neither of them _ever_ expected.

"I talked to him last week," Tim replied.

"And how was he?"

"Good. He just moved to Florida a couple of weeks ago."

"Really?" She asked, trying, and failing, to hide the shock in her voice, "He's not here in Arizona anymore?"

Tim sighed. He loved his mom, but he was so exhausted, and he knew these questions were completely unnecessary, "Nope. Not anymore."

"Hm… That's good for him, if he's happy."

"He seems to be," Tim replied.

"Good. Good."

"Yeah…"

"So, how's work?" His mom asked, feeling the need to change the subject, "Everything going okay?"

"Mhm. Everything's great… I mean, besides the fact that we're having to investigate two deaths right now."

"That's so sad," She replied, "I don't understand how some people can be so cruel."

"Me either."

"How are your teammates?"

"They're good. Tony came up with a new "Mc" nickname for me today. Ziva told a man that he looked very gay, thinking he'd take it as "seeming happy"… he didn't. Ducky told me a story about something that happened a long, long time ago. And Gibbs managed to get through the day without killing us all."

His mom laughed, "What about Abby?" She asked curiously.

Tim rolled his eyes, _'I never should have told her how I felt about Abby eight years ago,'_ He thought.

"She and I only got to see each other for a couple of minutes today. I just had to ask her a question. She's doing well though."

"That's good. I'd love to meet them all one day. They seem like great people."

She'd been saying that for eight years now. If it hadn't happened yet, it probably never would… or so he _hoped_.

He yawned, "Mom, I'm gonna have to go. I'm really tired and I'm about to fall asleep while we're still on the phone."

"Alright honey, I love you. Sleep well."

"I will. I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Tim hung up and rubbed his tired eyes. He put his phone on the nightstand, then got under the covers and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

"Tim?"

"Yeah, Tony?"

Tony got up and walked over to Tim's desk, "I've got a… a kind of important question for you," He said, looking completely serious.

Tim stopped what he was doing and looked up at Tony, "What is it?"

Tony looked around, to make sure they were alone. He looked reluctant to ask the question, but finally he did, "What would you do if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "Tony, go away."

"Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, I'll try not to sing out of key."

Tim went back to working, typing away at his computer, "I'm not listening."

"I get by with a little help from my friends. I get hi- Ow! Thank you, Boss."

"Get back to work, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk, "Before I kick your butt through the window."

"Of course, Boss. Getting back to work," Tony replied, rubbing the back of his head. That headslap felt harder than usual.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"She went to get coffee," Tim answered.

They all went back to work as the elevator door dinged and Ziva walked out, along with another woman.

"Who's the stranger?" Tony asked curiously as they approached.

Tim glanced up for a moment, then did a double-take.

"Look who I found," Ziva said to Tim with a smile.

Tim stood up quickly, "Mom!"

She smiled, "Hello, Timothy."

* * *

><p><strong>Short and uneventful first chapter, I know. But we have to bake the cake before we can eat it... No, I have no idea where that came from, but it kind of sounds like something Ziva would say...<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story as we go on a very bumpy, emotional ride.**

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**

**Oh, and if some of you didn't know... When Tony was talking to Tim, he was speaking the song _With A Little Help From My Friends._**

**And yes, I know I said I wasn't going to start this until AFTER I finished The Hunter And The Prey... but I'm helpless!_  
><em>**


	2. Fumigated

Tim walked around his desk and went up to his mom, giving her a hug, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, after talking to you on the phone the other night, I decided to come for a visit."

"That's… that's great," He replied. He was genuinely happy to see him mom… it was just very surprising.

A clearing of the throat from Tony reminded Tim that he was at work.

Tim turned back to his co-workers, "Mom, let me introduce you to everyone. This is my partner, Tony. Tony, this is my mom, Suzi."

Tony shook her hand and gave her one of his famous grins, "Nice to meet you Mrs. McGee."

She smiled back, Oh, it's Ms., but you can just call me Suzi. It's very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh really? Wha-"

"You already met Ziva...," Tim interrupted, "And this is Gibbs, my boss."

Gibbs walked up to her and shook her head, "Good to meet you," He said with a nod.

"You too, Agent Gibbs. I've heard a lot about you as well.. all of you, actually."

Gibbs looked at Tim and smirked, "Have ya now?"

"Uh, why don't I take you to meet Ducky and Abby, Mom," Tim began, trying to get off of the subject, "Do you mind, Boss?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nope. Go ahead."

"Okay, come on, Mom," he said as he put his hand on her back and led her to the elevator.

"Nice to meet you all," She called back to the team as she and Tim left.

* * *

><p>After meeting Ducky, Tim and Suzi headed for the lab.<p>

"You weren't exaggerating, Dr. Mallard does enjoy telling stories."

Tim nodded, "Yupp. He'll tell stories about anything, to anyone."

As they neared the lab they could hear music blaring.

"Abbs! Abby!" Tim yelled as they stood in the doorway, "Abby!"

Abby turned on the third yell, and Tim motioned for her to turn the music down.

She picked up her remote and turned her CD off. "Hi Timmy, who's this?" She asked, thinking, _'My God! Did he get a girlfriend _that_ much older than him? Seriously?'_

"This is my mom, Suzi."

Abby's eyes widened with excitement. Suzi stepped forward and held out her hand for Abby to shake, but Abby had a different plan. She ran to Suzi and gave her a huge hug.

Tim smiled at the surprised look on his mom's face, "Mom, this is Abby. She's a hugger."

"It's so good to meet you, Ms. McGee!" Abby said happily as the hug ended, "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time. But the last time you were in town, which was like forever ago, I was away at a bowling conference with the nuns. I was supposed to get back in time to see you, but we got held over cause our bus broke down. The nuns did a great job fixing it though… I helped."

Suzi glanced at Tim and he just smiled. He had told her about Abby before, but it was a completely different thing to meet her, "I've wanted to meet you, too," She replied once she knew Abby was done speaking, "Tim has always spoken very highly of you."

Abby smiled, "Awe! Timmy's so sweet," She replied, it seemed as though they had forgotten Tim was even in the room, "He's a great guy."

Tim was now blushing… a lot.

"Thank you, I agree," Suzi replied with a grin.

Suddenly Abby got a confused expression on her face, "Um, Tim, I need a little help with my computer… It'll just take a second, Ms. McGee, then I'll let you have your son back."

She waved her hand, "Don't worry about me. I'll wait."

"What's wrong with it, Abbs?" Tim asked as he and Abby walked over to her computer.

"Nothing," She replied, whispering, "I just remembered something that you apparently forgot too."

"What?" Tim whispered back, although he wasn't sure why.

"Remember your apartment complex has to be fumigated today? Then, it's be-"

"Being painted soon after that," Tim finished, rubbing his forehead, "Crap."

Abby nodded, "You were gonna stay with me. I mean, I wouldn't mind your mom staying, too, but I don't have that much room in my coffin."

"You two could stay with me."

"Boss!" Tim exclaimed as he and Abby whirled around. They had no idea he had come in the room, or that he could hear them. But, there he was, standing beside Suzi. "Boss, we couldn't do that-"

"Why not?" Gibbs asked with a shrug, "I'm in my basement most of the time anyway."

"I could just get a hotel," Suzi replied, not wanting to intrude.

"Good luck finding one," Gibbs said, "Lots of big conventions in town this week."

"He's right," Abby agreed, "Hotels around here have been booked for weeks now."

Gibbs looked at Tim, "It's only for a few days, right?"

Tim nodded, "Four. Five at the most."

"It's settled then. You two can come to my place after work. I'm barely there anyway, and when I am, like I said before, I'm in my basement."

"Thanks… Boss," Tim replied, inwardly dreading a five day stay with Gibbs.

"Yes, thank you very much," Suzi added.

Gibbs nodded, "Let's go, McGee. We gotta go pick up a suspect."

"Okay, Boss. Mom, why don't-"

"She can stay with me," Abby interrupted, taking a hold of Suzi's hand.

Tim tried to inconspicuously shake his head at his mom.

She smiled slyly at him, then looked at Abby, "I'd like that."

"Come on, McGee!" Gibbs called out, heading for the elevator.

"Coming, Boss!" Tim walked to the doorway, then turned back around. He pointed at his mom, then to Abby, "Behave," He warned, then left.

"You can sit right here," Abby said, motioning to the stool that Tim usually sat at.

"Okay," She sat down and Abby sat beside her. It was quiet for a moment, then Suzi began to speak, "So, you sleep with my son in a coffin?"

Abby's eyes widened, but she quickly tried to hide her shock, "Oh… You heard that?"

Suzi nodded.

"Well," Abby continued awkwardly, "We don't really _sleep_ in the coffin… No! I mean, we sleep together, but… no, I- I'm going to shut up now."

* * *

><p>The elevator ride to the main floor started out silent. It was an awkward silence to Tim, but to Gibbs it was nothing.<p>

Tim cleared his throat, "You really don't have to let us stay with y-"

"McGee, I thought I made myself clear that it was no big deal."

"You did, but-"

"But nothing. Let it go… The biggest thing you should be worried about is the fact that Abby has alone time with your mom."

The elevator door opened and Gibbs walked out.

The thought of his mom and Abby talking, about God knows what, made Tim turn pale and feel sick.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was down in his basement, working on a new project. Upstairs he could hear the sound of Tim and Suzi laughing and talking as they drank coffee in the kitchen.<p>

Although it was something he'd never admit to out loud, Gibbs missed those sounds. He missed having someone there we he _did_ come out of the basement. It was nearing the anniversary of his daughter and wife's death, so he was especially missing company even more.

He knew Tim and Suzi would only be there for a few days, and he figured that by the end of that time he'd be more than ready for them to leave, but for now it was nice to just have someone around.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Gibbs heard a creak on the staircase. He looked up to see Suzi halfway down the stairs.<p>

"I hope I'm not bothering you," She said with a small smile.

He shook his head, "Not at all. Come on down."

"You really do spend a lot of time down here, don't you?"

"Favorite place in the house."

Suzi watched as he continued working on his project, "What are you making?" She asked.

"A table."

"Wow. You're talented."

"Not that hard."

"I wouldn't have the patience," Suzi replied. "My son told me that you build boats?"

Gibbs nodded, "Built a few."

She looked around the basement, "I suppose that if I asked how you got them out, you wouldn't tell me?"

Gibbs laughed, "Nope."

She smiled, "Didn't think so."

They were both silent for a moment, then Gibbs looked up from his work, "You're not tired?"

"I'm stuck on Arizona time. Tim went to bed about an hour ago," She paused and laughed, "He's always afraid I'll embarrass him, which is why I surprised him this time. I wanted to meet his co-workers… and the boss he talks so highly about."

"Not much to tell."

"According to Tim there is. He's been talking about you for eight years. He says you're like a second father to him. You even helped him overcome his stutter that he always had, and hated."

Gibbs looked straight at Suzi, "Tim's a good agent. Good person too... You and your husband did a great job."

"Ex-husband," He correct, "And thank you. That's always nice to hear…" She sighed, "Well, I guess I'll try going to bed now. Goodnight, Agent Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs, or Jethro. G'night, Ms. McGee."

She smiled, "Just Suzi… Jethro."

Suzi headed back upstairs, and Gibbs watched until she was gone. He took a deep breath, then continued working on his table.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone asked me how often I'd be updating, but they reviewed as a guest, therefore I couldn't reply. I'm not completely sure how often it will be. I'm definitely not one to take a long time between chapters, but as the end of my senior year comes closer- things will be getting crazier.<strong>

**That being said... Thanks for all the reviews :) Big Abby hugs for all :)**


	3. A Nice Man

Tim woke up to the sound of the alarm going off. He groaned, reached over and turned it off, then opened his eyes.

At first he was confused, not remembering where he was at. Then, after a few seconds, it clicked, _'Gibbs' place.'_

He got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once he was finished in there he came back to his room and changed into work clothes. He hoped to avoid Gibbs seeing him in pajamas for as long as possible.

Once he was dressed, he headed downstairs. He paused when he heard the sounds of laughter… and not just his mom's. _'Gibbs? Laughing?'_ He thought, a confused expression on his face, _'This can not be good.'_

He finished walking down the stairs and went to the kitchen, where the laughter was emanating from.

When Tim walked into the kitchen he could smell bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Good morning, honey," Suzi said with a smile.

"Good morning, Mom… Boss."

Gibbs nodded once, "McGee," He replied, wiping the smile from his face.

Tim turned to his mom, "Did… did you cook, Mom?"

She shook her head, "No, Jethro did, and it was very good."

_'Jethro?'_ Tim questioned to himself.

"Saved you a plate, McGee. It's in the oven, keepin' warm."

"Thanks," He replied, very confused. He walked over to the oven, grabbed a kitchen towel, and got out his plate, "I didn't know you could cook, Boss," Tim said as he sat down at the table with them.

"Never had a reason to before," Gibbs replied, then got up to get himself some more coffee, "You want more?" He asked Suzi.

Suzi shook her head, "No, thank you."

Gibbs went to the coffee pot to refill, and Tim turned to his mom, "If you want, you can ride with me to work. You can take my car then pick me up tonight. That way you're not stuck here all day."

"Alright, honey."

"Why don't you just ride with me?" Gibbs asked as he sat back down, "Makes more sense. Your mom can have your car, and you can come back here with me tonight."

"You sure it's not too much trouble?"

Gibbs shrugged, "What's the trouble? We're goin' to the same place, McGee."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for driving me here, Boss," Tim said as they got out of the car and headed into NCIS.<p>

"Is that something you inherited, McGee?"

Tim's eyebrows furrowed, "What, exactly?"

"Saying _"thank you"_ for everything. Suzi does it all the time."

_'Suzi?'_

"I never really noticed… I guess I do get it from her."

"Well, it's unnecessary. Thanks you's are for when people have done somethin' out of the ordinary… I haven't."

Tim disagreed inwardly, but knew there was no point to argue.

* * *

><p>"Grab your gear!" Gibbs called out after coming from Vance's office, "Gunny Sergeant found dead in Bethesda Hospital."<p>

"It's a hospital, Boss," Tony replied as he, Tim and Ziva stood up, "Isn't it kinda normal for people to die there?"

"Not when they arrive with a head, then was found without one today."

"Oh…"

"What about our other case?" Ziva asked.

"Vance is given' it to another team. We're takin' this one."

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were headed for the elevator, but Tim was still at his desk. His top drawer, where he kept his gear, was jammed.

He finally jerked it open, got his stuff, and made it to the elevator just in time to slip his hand in the closing doors.

"'Bout time, Boogernose."

Tony and Ziva both snorted while Tim's eyes widened. He turned back to Gibbs, "How… how did you know that name?"

Gibbs just stared at him.

"Is that what you two were laughing at this morning?"

Again, no reply.

The elevator doors opened and they headed for the car.

"Boogernose," Tony repeated, still laughing, "What kind of nickname is that?"

Tim sighed, "My dad started calling me that when I was little… I had allergy problems, okay?"

"I think it is a cute nickname, McGee," Ziva replied, patting him on the back.

"Can we just not mention it again, please?"

Tony raised up a finger, "Just tell me one thing, McSneeze; does your dad still call you that today?"

They all got into the car, Tim and Tony in the back, Gibbs and Ziva up front.

"Yep, he does," Gibbs answered for Tim.

Tim groaned, "Boss!" …He'd never hear the end of it now.

* * *

><p>That night, Gibbs was working on his table again. He looked at his watch. It was eleven thirty-three. He wondered what Suzi was doing… Then he wondered <em>why<em> he was wondering what Suzi was doing.

He shook the thoughts from his mind, took a sip of the coffee he had beside him, then continued his work.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I am telling you, she's not my girlfriend."<p>

"But you are always talking about her, and she only has wonderful things to say about you."

_'Really?'_ Tim thought.

"It doesn't matter, Mom. She's a friend. That's all."

Suzi shrugged, "If you say so."

"I do-"

"But a mother knows things. She can see things that others can't see. There's something there."

"Can we change the subject now?"

Suzi smiled, "Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, what do you think of the rest of the team?"

"They're lovely, Timothy. Tony and Ziva seem like great, _and fun_, partners to have. Ducky and Jimmy are both adorable and sweet. And Gibbs is a very nice man."

Tim smiled, "I don't think "nice" has ever been a word used to describe him."

"Well, he is."

Tim nodded, "I know he can be, but most people use words like quiet, detached, wall-like, tense, no-nonsense, rude, poor mannered, hard to read, hard to get along with, tough… Stuff like that."

"Well, when I talked to him in the basement last night he was very kind. He was quiet, but he was kind."

"You.. you talked to him in the basement?"

She nodded, "After you went to bed."

"Are you serious?"

Suzi laughed, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, I… I guess not." He decided to fluff off the oddness of his mom and boss having talks together. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not mention any more of the nicknames I was given when I was little?"

"Oh, he… he mentioned the Boogernose thing?"

"Uh-huh."

"And Pasteybutt?"

Tim's eyes widened in horror, "You told him that one too? Why did you do that?"

"We were talking about you. I was telling him what you were like when you were a little boy."

Tim put his hands over his eyes, feeling terribly embarrassed, "Mom, please don't bring up any more of my childhood with Gibbs. I'll never hear the end of Boogernose, and now I know he has Pasteybutt on me…"

"Don't worry, Tim," She replied, moving his hand away from his face, "I won't embarrass you anymore."

"Thank you," He said, then added, "Hm, I guess I do say that a lot."

"Say what?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Tim got up off of the couch, "I'm gonna get a shower and go to bed. Love you, Mom."

"Goodnight, sweetie. Love you too."

Tim kissed her on the cheek, then headed upstairs.

Suzi thought about going to bed, but she just wasn't tired.

She didn't want to bother Gibbs, but he was a mystery to her. A mystery that she wanted to figure out. Plus, he was the man that Tim spent ninety percent of his time with for the past eight years. She deserved to know more about this man… so she headed down to the basement to do just that.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tim walked into the bullpen, his backpack hitched on his back. He sighed as he set it on the floor, beside his desk, and sat down.<p>

"How're the car rides with Daddy Gibbs going?" Tony asked, a sly smile on his face.

Tim glared at him, "It's like riding in a car with a bull. A mute bull. A mute bull with a poker face."

"That good, huh?"

Tim groaned.

Tony walked over to him and patted him on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Probie, it'll only be for a few more days."

Again, Tim groaned.

Just then, Gibbs came into the bullpen, a cup of coffee in hand, "Got anything on the Tolson case?"

"He was a good man," Tony began, walking back to his desk, "Two sisters, decent parents. Never did drugs, didn't drink. Joined the military right out of high school, and was injured while on leave. He was in the hospital for a broken leg and needed surgery… In other words, he doesn't seem the type to be beheaded."

"Maybe I should rephrase my question," Gibbs replied as he walked up to Tony, "Got anything _useful_ for the Tolson case?"

"Like his head?" Tony asked, "No, not yet."

"Tell me when you do." Gibbs went to go down to autopsy, but stopped when he saw Ziva wasn't there, "Where's Ziva?"

"Down with Abby," Tony replied.

Gibbs nodded, then left.

"Hm," Tim said, looking confused.

"What?" Tony asked.

"He didn't ask me if I had anything on the case."

"Well, do you?"

"No. But he always asks anyway."

"He probably already knew you had nothing… Plus, you've only been here for like one minute."

"Yeah…" Tim agreed, even though his gut was telling him it was something more.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews :) They mean a lot to me... I'm glad you all are liking Suzi so far. That was my biggest concern :) I kind of based her off of my mother. A lot of things that Suzi would do, my mom would do. Although it's kind of weird to write for Suzi and Tim cause my parents names are Suzi and Tim lol... <strong>


	4. Crossing The Line

**Okay, I'm trying to keep Gibbs as much in character as possible. But, he's gonna have to be talking more during this story than he does on the show... I'm trying to keep him as Gibbs-like as I can, while letting him actually speak more than just short, one sentence things. Hope I didn't go too far off here. Let me know, please :)**

* * *

><p>"Well, if it is any consolation, he was dead before his head was cut off," Ducky said to Gibbs as they walked over to the body.<p>

"How'd he die, Duck?"

"He was injected with something. I am not sure what, but I have Abby testing some samples right now."

Gibbs yawned, "Okay."

"Are you alright, Jethro?" Ducky asked, noticing the yawn and the tired look on Gibbs' face.

"Fine. Why?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you yawn before."

"Come on, Duck. I just didn't sleep much last night."

"You mean you _do_ sleep on occasion?" Ducky joked.

Gibbs just stared at him… which was reply enough.

Ducky took the hint, "Why did you not sleep last night, Jethro?"

"Just up talkin' with Suzi most of the night," Gibbs replied plainly.

Ducky's eyebrows raised, "Suzi?"

Gibbs nodded, "McGee's mom."

A smirk grew on Ducky's face, "Timothy's mother?"

"Duck. Don't."

"What, Jethro? I haven't said a thing."

"I know what your thinkin'. It's not like that."

"I never said it was."

"We just talked."

"I'm sure you did."

Gibbs sighed, "We got caught up in old memories from how things were when we were young. That's why I didn't sleep."

Ducky shrugged, "You do not have to explain or defend yourself to me, Jethro. I am not judging you for simply_ talking_ to Timothy's mother. I met her. She is a very nice woman."

Gibbs nodded, then turned to leave, "If you get anything else, let me know, Duck."

"Will do, Jethro." Once Gibbs had left out of the room and the doors closed behind him, Ducky shook his head, "Oh dear."

* * *

><p>Gibbs got into the elevator and took a deep breath. He wondered why he had gotten so defensive while talking to Ducky. He hadn't done anything wrong. He and Suzi <em>really did<em> just talk… until four in the morning… then he went to bed and laid there… thinking about her.

Ugh! He couldn't keep doing this. He barely knew this woman… and she's Tim's mother!

A walk… he just needed to take a little walk. Some time alone.

The elevator doors opened to the bullpen, and there was Tim, standing right in front of him.

_'Crap,'_ Gibbs thought.

"Hey, Boss. I was just coming to see you."

"What do you got, McGee?"

"Tolson's girlfriend just got here. She said that she might know of some people who would want to hurt him."

"Why aren't you talking to her then?"

"Uh, Tony told me to get you. He thought that you'd want to talk to her."

Gibbs sighed, "I need coffee," He said, then passed by Tim, "Talk to her!" He called out as he walked off.

"Um, right, Boss! Right away!" Tim replied, feeling very confused.

* * *

><p>That night when Gibbs returned home, he could see Suzi sitting on the stairs that led up to the back porch.<p>

He set his keys on the coffee table, then headed outside.

Suzi turned around when she heard the sound of someone opening the slider door, "Hey," She said with a smile, "Where's Tim?"

Gibbs sat down beside her, "At NCIS, finishing up some paperwork. Tony's gonna drop him off when they're done."

Suzi nodded, "Oh… You all sure have a lot of work to do all the time."

Gibbs shrugged, "They could have gotten it done earlier today, but they decided to have a spitball fight instead."

Suzi laughed, "Tim? A spitball fight?"

"Tony started it. Tim was the victim, until he fired back and hit Tony in the eye."

"Well, from all I've heard from Tim, and now including what you've told me, it seems like a fun place to work… I mean, when you're not staring at the dead bodies."

Gibbs nodded, "I wouldn't want any other team," He replied, agreeing with what Suzi had said.

Suzi tilted her head up so she could see the stars, "I love it here, Jethro… I know I've only been here for three days now, but it's so much nicer than Arizona."

"How's that?"

"Well, for one, there's people here," She began.

Gibbs laughed.

"And it's just… nicer. The air is different here."

"It's called pollution."

Suzi turned to him and smiled, "That's not what I mean," She replied, then took a deep breath, "I guess I'm not sure exactly _what_ it is… I just love it here… I don't know anyone in Arizona. I mean, I've lived there for years, but none of my family is there. It gets lonely."

Gibbs understood that feeling. No matter what friends you have, nothing can replace the feeling of having family around.

"How long are you staying?" Gibbs asked.

"Not sure. I don't have a reason to go back anytime soon. All I do is plant flowers in my garden, and go for walks, stuff like that."

"You don't work?"

She shook her head, "Retired… Well, _forcibly_ retired really, but they don't like to call it that. I worked at a bank for twenty years, became the vice-president, got my own office… then the bank got bought out. They told me I could either take a job as a teller, and they'd cut my pay by forty percent, or retire. I retired… _after_ giving them an earful."

"Out with a bang."

"More like a yell… I think I made a lasting impression on them though," She laughed, "They even brought in extra guards to escort me out."

"Good job," Gibbs replied, honestly impressed.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>They sat out on the stairs and talked for about half an hour.<p>

Gibbs had never found it so easy to talk to someone he barely knew, besides his first wife.

Suzi was so different. She took interest in the smallest things, didn't take crap from anyone, and had a sense of humor… She was strong, determined, a great mom, and a great friend… and it didn't hurt that she was also very pretty, with light brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin.

"…And that's when I decided that I had to move on. He was gone, and he wasn't coming back to me," Suzi finished. She had been telling him about her past with her husband, after he had finished telling her about his first wife.

That was something he didn't like talking about at all, so the fact that he opened up to her about it surprised even him.

Gibbs was staring out into the backyard, deep in thought, when he felt a hand on top of his. He looked down at it, then up to Suzi.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded, "I'm fine."

"You seemed to be thinking about something important."

"I was."

"What?"

Gibbs paused, "You," He replied.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, then both leaned in and kissed one another at the same time.

It hadn't even been three seconds when they heard the front door open and shut. They quickly backed away from one another and stood up. Neither of them knew what to say…

"Tim will be wondering where I am," Suzi said after a moment.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah."

Suzi slowly walked away and went into the house.

Gibbs closed his eyes then, after a few seconds, smacked the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Tim was halfway up the stairs when he saw his mom walking up the hallway.<p>

He smiled, "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, honey," She replied, trying to hide the fact that her heart was racing, and she was shaking slightly.

Tim walked back down the stairs, went over to her, and kissed her cheek, "I was about to go upstairs to look for you."

"Oh, I was outside."

Tim looked at his watch, "It's almost eight-thirty… You've probably already eaten dinner, haven't you?"

She shook her head, "Actually, no, I haven't."

"Oh, good. Do you wanna go out to eat? My treat."

Suzi smiled, "That sounds wonderful."

"Okay, just let me go change really quick."

"Alright, sweetie, I'll be in the living room. No rush."

Tim nodded, then headed upstairs.

Suzi took a deep breath as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What have I done?" She asked herself, knowing that things wouldn't go well if Tim ever found out what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Mother's Day to all the wonderful Mommy's out there! You are all much appreciated. Thank you for all you do :)<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter.**


	5. Never Again

Tim hurried downstairs, running very late. The power had gone out in the middle of the night, so his alarm never went off.

Gibbs was walking out the door as Tim reached the bottom step.

Tim followed a few steps behind, prepared for a "What the heck took you so long, McGee?" from Gibbs when they got in the car… instead, he was met with silence.

At any other time, that would be normal, but Gibbs _always_ had something to say when someone was running late.

* * *

><p>About halfway through the ride to work, Tim cleared his throat, "My landlord called me yesterday evening. Said I could go back home by tomorrow… so, my mom and I will be leaving then."<p>

Gibbs nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the road, "Okay."

"I know you said I didn't need to say thank you, but you didn't have to let us stay with you. I'm sure it was a pain to have two extra people in your house, so, thank you."

"Not a problem, McGee."

And that was it… Not another word was said for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>"I do not understand how a ship sinking, and thousands of people dying, is considered "romantic"."<p>

Tony rolled his eyes, "That's not the romantic part, Ziva. The romance is in Jack and Rose falling in love and him dying for her in the end."

"If you ask me, she wanted him dead."

"What?" Tony exclaimed.

Ziva shrugged, "There was clearly enough room for her to move over and let Jack on that wood thing that she was lying on. But instead she lets him hang onto the edge and die."

"Well-"

"And why does she say that she'll never let go, and then she lets go? It makes no sense."

Tony sighed, "Ziva,_ you_ make no sense," He replied, giving up on explaining it to her.

It was silent for a moment, then Tony looked back up from his work, "Would you move over and let me on the wood thing?" He asked.

Ziva paused, looking in deep thought, "Yes, I suppose I would."

Tony smiled. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Ziva answered it before he had the chance.

"No, I would not pose nude for you to draw a picture of me."

The smile faded from Tony's face, but then he shrugged, "At least you'd let me live."

"Depending on my mood that day," Ziva replied as she returned to her work, a smirk on her face.

Just then, Tim and Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen, then sat down at their desks.

Tony's smile returned, "I made it here before you did, Boss. Can ya believe it? I woke up when the power went out this morning," He explained, although no one cared, "And I couldn't go back to sleep. So, I laid there until like four, then I figured it was pointless to just lay there, so I got up and got dressed and-"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up, Boss."

Gibbs turned to Ziva, "Ziva."

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Have anything new on the Tolson case?"

"I talked to the men and women he served with, but none of them have had anything bad to say. They all seemed to genuinely like him, and they don't know of anyone who didn't."

Gibbs sighed, "Tony?"

"Still searching for his head, Boss, although it's probably with whoever chopped it off."

Tim waited for his name to be called, but Gibbs never called it.

He glanced at Tony and Ziva, who both seemed to notice that fact as well.

"Uh, yesterday evening I started checking on all the people that Tolson's girlfriend mentioned," Tim began, even though he was never asked, "I've gotten through to three of the five that she told me about. So far they are all old high school bullies that Tolson stood up to. None of them live near this area anymore, and they all have alibis."

"Alright," Gibbs replied, only glancing at Tim. He stood up, "I'm going down to Abby," He said as he left.

"Wow. I've never seen Gibbs react so calmly to _no_ helpful information on a case," Tony said once Gibbs was in the elevator.

Tim looked over at Tony and Ziva, "Is it just me, or did he seem mad at me?"

"What'd you do, McSnot?"

"Nothing," Tim defended, then added, "That I know of."

"He did not seem mad to me," Ziva said, "Just preoccupied."

"Well, he _remembered_ both of your names," Tim replied.

"Tread carefully, McTim, tread carefully."

Tim rolled his eyes and sighed, "Thanks, Tony. That's very helpful."

* * *

><p>After checking in with Abby, Gibbs went down to autopsy.<p>

"See, Mr. Palmer, _that_ is why you never go swimming only seconds after eating tuna fish."

Jimmy nodded, slightly intrigued, slightly disgusted, "I see, Dr. Mallard."

"Palmer," Gibbs said as he walked up behind him.

Jimmy turned around, "Yes, Agent Gibbs?"

"Out."

"Of course," Jimmy replied quickly, then hurried out of the room.

"This must be urgent," Ducky said as he watched Jimmy leave, "You usually wait _five_ seconds to throw Mr. Palmer out."

"Any info on the body, Duck?"

"No. You told me to call if I had any new information, Jethro."

"Didn't know if you forgot."

Ducky laughed, "Forget to call you about information on _your_ case? I think not… Now, I'm sure that is not the reason you kicked Mr. Palmer out, is it?"

Gibbs stared at Ducky for a moment before replying, "No."

Ducky nodded, "Didn't think so." He waited for Gibbs to go on, but he didn't, "Well, go ahead, Jethro. Mr. Palmer can't find reasons to stay with Abigail _all_ day."

"I crossed a line, Duck," Gibbs began as he paced back and forth.

"What line?"

"Crossing professional life into personal life."

Ducky's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not sure I follow, Je-"

"I kissed her, Duck," Gibbs blurted out. He stopped pacing and just stared at Ducky.

"Suzi?" Ducky asked, not knowing of anyone else is could be.

Gibbs nodded, "Last night. We were talking, then we both… at the same time."

"You both… what, Jethro?"

"Leaned in," Gibbs explained.

"So, she wanted to kiss you as well?"

"Mhm… But, that doesn't matter, Duck."

"I'm fairly certain it _does_ matter, Jethro."

Gibbs took a deep breath, "That's not what I mean… Tim is my agent. I'm his boss! I can't… I can't do that. It's wrong."

"I don't think I've never seen you so flustered before," Ducky replied as he studied Gibbs, "She honestly means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"I've only known her for a few days."

"That doesn't matter. It doesn't always take much time to…" His voice trailed off, knowing Gibbs wouldn't react well to hearing the word "love" right now. "Listen, Jethro, it's not my place to tell you what to do, but I think you should be discussing this with Suzi, instead of me."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, you're right." He turned and headed for the door, "Thanks, Duck."

"You're welcome, Jethro."

Gibbs turned back around, "And let's keep this between us, alright?"

"As Abigail would say, cross my heart and hope to die."

Gibbs smirked, then headed out.

* * *

><p>It was around five o'clock that evening when Gibbs finally had time to go home for a bit. He had to talk to Suzi before he brought Tim home with him. This was probably his last chance to talk to her before she left to go stay at Tim's place.<p>

The drive to his house was both one of the longest and shortest drive of his life. He was half hoping she would be gone when he arrived… He almost didn't understand these feelings he was having. He was never one to cower away from anything… but telling her they could never be anything more than acquaintances was something he didn't want to do… at all.

He saw Tim's car in the driveway when he neared his house. Suzi was definitely home. He took a deep breath as he pulled into the driveway, turned off his car, and got out.

He went to open his front door, but it was locked.

He sighed and knocked.

Suzi came to the door and opened it, "Jethro? What are you doing here?… I mean, this early."

"Needed to talk to you."

"Oh…" She stepped aside to let him in, "Did you forget your key to the door?"

"I don't have one. I never lock it."

Gibbs went into the living room and Suzi followed behind, "You never lock your door?"

"Nope. If someone wants in, a lock isn't gonna stop 'em," He explained, "With the door unlocked, they don't make a mess breaking a window."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Oh, I… I guess that makes sense."

Gibbs sat down on the couch and stared at her.

"I guess this is where we talk about the reason you drove here in the middle of your workday?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah," He replied.

She walked over and sat down beside him on the couch, "I want you to know that I never meant for that to happen, Jethro. I realize what a terrible position I put both you and Tim in, _if_ he ever found out, and I would not ever want that. I shouldn't have let it go that far."

"Hey, it's not all your fault. It was a two way street," Gibbs told her, not wanting her to take all the blame, "Neither of us meant for it to go that far, but it did… It just can't happen again." For some reason, those last words cut deep, like a knife stabbing him over and over. He just couldn't understand how he could feel so strongly about someone he barely knew. The only other time that had ever happened was with Shannon.

"I agree," Suzi replied, hating the words as she said them.

They were both silent for a while. Suzi felt like she would burst if she didn't break the silence soon, "I leave tomorrow. Tim told me that his place will be ready then."

"Yeah, he told me this morning."

Suzi nodded, then laughed, trying to hide the sadness, "I bet you'll be glad to have us out of your hair. You're used to being alone here."

"No," Gibbs answered without even thinking first, "It was nice having people here. I'll miss you." The last sentence came out wrong… well, actually it came out perfectly, but it wasn't what he meant to say. He meant to say that he'd miss both her _and_ Tim being there.

She reached over and laid a hand on his, then smiled, "I'll miss you too, Jethro. I never had so many conversations in a basement until I met you."

Gibbs laughed. Suzi loved his laugh, but over the past few days that she'd known him, she only rarely saw it. She knew why. He had hardened after the death of his first wife and daughter.

"You're a great man, Jethro. And one of the most loyal men _anyone_ could ever know," She shrugged, "You could smile more, though. You've got a face for one… It's _okay_ to be happy."

His eyes met with hers, and they stared at each other for a long moment. Then it happened again, before either of them could stop it… Well, they _could_ have, but they didn't want to.

He placed a hand on the side of her face as he kissed her. This time, he didn't feel the guilt, and neither did she.

After a few seconds, he backed away, "I gotta get back to work."

She nodded, "Okay."

He got up and headed to the door. Suzi walked a few steps behind him.

He turned around when he reached the door, "I have Friday off. The rest of the team has to go to a CPR re-certification class… Lunch?"

"I'd like that."

He nodded once, then left and walked to his car… smiling the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>It's so difficult for me to write Gibbs in love. I hope I did okay. Like I said before, I'm trying to keep him in character, but he's in love, so he's gonna be a little different.<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews so far :) I love them! Big Abby hugs for all!**


	6. Betrayal

**Minor spoiler (for Swan Song) at the end of the chapter, in the A/N. I'm pretty sure everyone already knows about it, but just in case...**

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Gibbs returned to work, and he saw Tim sitting at his desk, arguing with Tony, that he realized what a bind he was in.<p>

If there was one thing he taught his team, it was to _never_ betray your teammates… and it seemed that that was _exactly_ what he was doing.

On one side, he had a woman that made him extremely happy. Happier than he had ever been, since being with Shannon. A woman who could make him smile and laugh, and whose company he enjoyed completely.

On the other side, he had an agent that he had worked with for eight years. An agent that, as his mother said, looked up to him as a father figure… and, to Gibbs, Tim was like a son. As was Tony, and Ziva and Abby were like his daughters. Tim trusted him… trusted him fully. How could Tim trust him anymore once he found out that Gibbs was going out with his mom behind his back? That's not something you just get over.

And what would it do to Tim and Suzi's relationship? They seemed very close. Tim was a very good son, and it was obvious she was a great mother. This could tear a unfixable hole between them.

Gibbs sighed. How is it possible that he could feel so good and so bad at the same time?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone bumping into him as they got onto the elevator.

"Oh, sorry, Agent Gibbs," The young agent said.

Gibbs nodded once, then headed to the bullpen.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week seemed to go by fairly normally. Gibbs began looking at Tim again, and using his name… but he was still different. He was… <em>happy<em>.

That fact creeped Tony out. He mentioned, multiple times, how he wondered if Gibbs was somehow abducted by aliens one night and they implanted some kind of device in him to make him nice.

"It's like right after Kate died," Tony whispered as he, Abby, Tim and Ziva all sat in the back row at the CPR re-certification class, "When he cared about how we were doing, and wanted to make sure we were always okay…" He shivered, "It's weird."

"I haven't noticed _anything_ different," Abby replied.

"That's because he's _always_ nice to you," Tim said quietly, "It's creepy. He bought me coffee_ twice_ this week… It was disgusting, but still."

"He talked yesterday, the whole way to pick up a suspect," Ziva began, "He asked me about how I was doing, told me an old story from when he first began at NCIS… things like that. It was very unsettling."

Abby smiled and shook her head, "You guys are _way_ overreacting."

"Excuse me, in the back row!" The teacher called out from up front, "Do I need to speak louder?"

"Nope, we hear you!" Tony yelled back to her, "Oh, oh, oh, oh stayin' alive, stayin' alive," He said, pushing down his hands as if he were doing CPR.

The teacher rolled her eyes, then continued on telling everyone how to perform CPR.

"Anyway," Tony continued, "It all started when McMom came into town, McGoo," He laughed, "Maybe-"

"Don't even go there, Tony," Tim warned. Just the thought of his mom and his boss together made him grossed out.

"I'm just saying-"

"Well, don't."

"You might not be too off-track, Tony," Abby said, "I mean, I'm not saying it's your mom, Timmy, but he could have a girlfriend."

"Gibbs with a girl… that's weird," Tony replied.

Ziva leaned forward to look at Tony, "Would you rather it be a guy, Tony?"

Tony gagged, "Ew, Ziva, just… ew."

Ziva smiled then leaned back in her seat.

"What's so weird about it, Tony?" Abby asked, "Gibbs has dated before… Remember Colonel Mann?"

"Of course I do, I just try not to think of my boss having a love life."

"He was also married like four times," Tim chimed in.

"I know, McAnnoying!"

Abby turned to Tim, "What would be so bad about your mom dating Gibbs?"

Tim sighed, "I thought we weren't going there?"

Abby shrugged, "I'm just wondering. Gibbs is a great guy."

"I know he's a great guy, Abbs, but he's my boss. Would you want him dating _your_ mom?"

"I would love having Gibbs as a dad," She replied.

"But would you want him dating your mom?" Tim re-asked.

"Eh… that would be kinda weird."

"Well, whatever is going on, it _must_ be good," Ziva said, "I have not seen Gibbs like this since… ever."

"Back row!" The teacher called out again, "Since you all seem to already know all there is to know about CPR, why don't you come up here right now and see if you can pass re-certification without needing to hear what I have to say."

Tony got up quickly, smiling at the fact that he was about to get out of class early. Ziva followed closely behind, wanting to get ahead of Tony and go first. Tim sighed, he hated being called out in front of a bunch of people. Abby grabbed Tim's arm and pulled on it, making him up, then they walked to the front together.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they were all leaving the class, after making the teacher look like a fool… It wasn't purposely and, to be honest, she started it. But, they all passed and got re-certified, allowing them to leave early.<p>

"What are you guys gonna do?" Abby asked.

"I'm gonna catch the last half of the Magnum P.I. marathon, then starts MacGyver for the rest of the weekend," Tony answered.

"I am going to go home and read," Ziva replied.

Tim looked at his watch, "I'll probably take my mom out to a late lunch, then sightseeing. She hasn't been to DC in a while, and she loves going to all the monuments and things."

"Awe, that sounds nice, Timmy," Abby replied, "I'm gonna meet up with the nuns for some bowling."

They all reached their cars, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Suzi had just finished eating lunch and were now taking a walk in the park. The lunch had done nothing to help Gibbs make up his mind on what to do. If anything, it had made it a harder decision. It seemed the more time he spent with Suzi, the more time he<em> wanted<em> to spend with her.

He hadn't had any idea, up until today, the she felt the same way. She, too, was conflicted on what to do. She could only remember one other time where someone, besides her kids, made her so happy. It was the first five years of her and her husband's marriage. Those were the best and, some would say, the only _good_ years of their marriage. But, no matter how happy Gibbs made her, Tim was still her first priority.

As they walked in the park, holding hands, they talked about telling Tim what was going on… Some might consider that a _very_ rushed conversation to have… seeing that they'd only known each other for about a week, but Gibbs didn't like keeping a secret like this from his co-worker. And Suzi hated keeping that secret from her son.

* * *

><p>As Tim drove down the street to his house, he passed by the park. He noticed a car that looked a lot like Gibbs', but he brushed it off, figuring it was just another car.<p>

He was driving slowly, as there was a bus ahead of him, and in the distance he could see a couple walking. He smiled as he watched them holding hands as they walked through the park. He wished that one day he could find a special person like that. Someone he could walk through the park with, and enjoy their company… For some reason, when he imagined that, the only woman he could see standing beside him was Abby…

The bus turned and Tim started to go faster. He neared the couple and took a short glance at them. At first he didn't realize and he continued on driving for a second longer, then slammed on his breaks. The smile fell from his face, "No way… No, no, no."

He backed up quickly. Thankfully there were no cars behind him. He parallel parked beside the sidewalk. The couple had already passed him again, not noticing him at all.

He could clearly see, by staring at the back of them, that it was Gibbs… and his mother.

He took the keys out of the ignition and got out of his car, slamming the door behind him. He was quite a ways behind them, but he power walked so he could catch up.

It didn't take long until he was only a couple of steps behind his boss and his mother… and their intertwined hands!

Tim was fuming. Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind. But the feeling of betrayal was the worst part.

He tapped on Gibbs' shoulder, "Excuse me." His voice sounded different. Deeper. Angrier. Neither Gibbs or Suzi knew who was behind them… until they turned around.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's excited for NCIS tonight? MEEEEE! I can't wait! The episode looks so amazing. The music in the promo makes me nervous every time I watch haha...<strong>

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! **

**If you review before NCIS comes on, let me know who you think will be the one to die... if you review after, let me know what you thought about the one who died. :)**


	7. Alcohol Is My Friend

To say that both Suzi and Gibbs were surprised would be _way_ more than an understatement.

They could easily see the anger in Tim's eyes.

Suzi and Gibbs immediately let go of each other. Suzi took a step towards Tim, "Timothy, calm down, okay?"

Tim's eyes widened, "Calm down? Oh, I'm calm. Yeah, this is… this is _great_," He said, putting extra emphasis on the "great".

"Tim, please-"

"No, Mom, really. I mean, what's better than my own mother _and_ my boss going behind my back and doing… whatever the heck you two are doing."

Gibbs stepped up, "McGee-"

Tim glared at Gibbs, "Don't McGee me, Gibbs," Tim replied, his true emotions starting to come through, "What's the matter with you? I don't… I don't even know what to think! What _are_ you two doing?"

"Timothy, calm down and let us speak."

"When? When did this happen?" Tim asked, not even hearing what his mom just said.

"We were talking one night while you were still at work," Suzi explained, "We realized we had a lot in common, and we enjoyed each others company… We didn't want you to find out this way, honey."

"Don't _honey_ me, Mom! And, yeah, I already figured out that you two didn't want me to know-"

"It's not like that, McGee."

"It's not? Then why are you two in public on the day that _I'm_ supposed to be stuck inside at a re-certification class! God, Gibbs, I thought you respected me a little more than that! I mean, I get that I'm not your prize agent, but to go out with my mom? That hits a new level of low, Gibbs! One I didn't think you had!"

Suzi reached her arm out and touched Tim's shoulder, "Tim-"

Tim jerked away, "Don't touch me! And don't try to tell me to calm down again!" Tim shook his head, "I can't believe this… I just can't believe this." He turned and started walking away, not able to look at either his mother or Gibbs anymore. He lost every ounce of respect for them in that moment.

"Timothy!" Suzi called out, trying to get him to come back.

He pretended not to hear her. He got into his car and drove away as quickly as he could.

Gibbs looked at Suzi, who had tears rolling down her eyes, "I've never seen _or heard_ him so upset," She said, feeling so, so guilty.

He put a hand on her back, "Come on, let's go. I'll take you home."

"No. I need to go after him," Suzi replied.

"The last people he'll want to see right now, is us."

"I don't want him doing something stupid, Jethro."

Gibbs could see the pleading in her eyes.

"I'll take you home, then _I'll_ go after McGee, okay?"

She paused for a moment, then nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Gibbs drove around DC for hours, going to different places he thought Tim might end up… since it was obvious he wouldn't be going home.<p>

He was on his way to a cafe when he saw Tim's car at an unexpected location… a bar. He knew Tim drank the occasional glass of wine, but he _never_ drank to forget about his problems… until now, apparently.

Gibbs parked his car and walked up to the bar. He opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around, then saw Tim in a back corner, sitting alone at a booth. Tim was faced away from Gibbs, so Gibbs went up to the bartender.

He pointed to Tim, "How long has he been here?"

"Few hours," The bartender replied.

"How much has he had to drink?"

"Let's just say I'm gonna make sure he has a cab to take him home. I don't want to be responsible for _that_ driving on the streets tonight."

Gibbs nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Gibbs looked back at Tim, then walked out of the bar. He got back into his car and got out his cell phone, going down the list of contacts until he got to the right one.

The phone rang three times before it was answered, "Hello."

"Hey, Duck."

"Is something wrong, Jethro?"

Gibbs smirked, "You know me too well."

"Yes, I do. What is it?"

"McGee."

"Did something happen to him?"

"You could say that," Gibbs sighed, "He found out about me and Suzi."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah. I found him at a bar, but I know he won't talk to me, so…"

"Give me the address and I will be right there."

"It's Baker's Pub-"

"Oh, yes, I know where that is at."

"...Thanks, Duck."

"You're very welcome, Jethro."

Gibbs hung on the line.

"Is there something else?"

"I'm an idiot, Ducky," Gibbs replied, rubbing his eyes, "I realized how wrong it was, but I couldn't stop."

"Suzi means a lot to you, Jethro. I have no doubt that you didn't mean for that to happen, but it did. Those are feelings that can not just disappear."

"They shouldn't have ever _appeared_."

"But they did."

Gibbs still lingered on the line.

Ducky sighed, "Jethro, do you regret spending time with Suzi?"

"I regret _this_!"

"What? Timothy finding out?"

"Yes, Tim finding out _the way_ he found out. It shouldn't have been like that."

"Yes, but I asked if you regret your time with Suzi. Do you?"

Gibbs paused, "No."

"Okay then. Now, Jethro, I must hang up so I can see about Timothy."

"Alright. Later, Duck. Let me kn-"

"I will," Ducky replied before Gibbs finished, then he hung up.

* * *

><p>It took twenty minutes for Ducky to arrive at the bar. He waved at Jethro, who was sitting in his car waiting, then went inside.<p>

Gibbs knew that was his cue to leave. He got out his cell once more, to call Suzi and let her know Tim was okay, and headed home.

Ducky found Tim in the same spot as he was before. He walked over to Tim and sat down in the opposite booth. "Hello, Timothy."

Tim's droopy, bloodshot eyes slowly made contact with Ducky's, "Ducky. Why're you here?"

"I came to check on you, lad. You do not seem to be doing very well."

"Oh, no. I'm great," Tim replied, his words slurred.

"Really? How much have you had to drink?"

Tim's eyebrows furrowed, "One. Two. Five… Seven. Only eight drinks."

"Of what?"

"It's clear and… burns."

"Vodka?"

"Yes!" Tim replied with a smile, "Good job, Ducky! I had… some of Vodka and some of… What was I saying?"

"You were telling me what you had to drink tonight, Timothy."

Tim looked confused, "I was?"

Ducky sighed, "Oh, never mind," He got scooted out of the booth and went up to the bartender, "What has that young man had to drink tonight?"

"Vodka, straight… and some bourbon. Not a lot of bourbon though," He leaned in closer to Ducky, "I had to stop the bourbon actually. He just kept yelling at the glass… calling it dibbs or gidds… Something like that."

Ducky nodded, "Thank you."

"Mhm… You know, you're the second one to come in asking about him… He must have a lot of people worried."

"You could say that," Ducky replied, then went back to Tim.

"Timothy, why don't we go back to my home. You can stay there for the night."

Tim leaned over and patted the other side of the table, "Si' down, Duckster."

Ducky took a deep breath, then sat back down.

Tim pointed at Ducky, "You are a good man, Ducky. A good, good man. You'd never… date my mom, would you?"

Ducky shook his head, "No, I would not."

"No, you would not. You… you _care_ about people… and their feelings. You… have enough respect for me t-to not date m-my mother."

"Now is not the proper time to talk about this, Timothy. Let me take you to my home. We can discuss things in the morning after you get some sleep… and some coffee."

Ducky got up and stood beside Tim. He took his arm and helped Tim out of the booth.

Tim struggled to stay on his feet and almost fell over.

Ducky, being much smaller than Tim, had to use most of his strength to keep Tim standing.

Tim wrapped a hand around Ducky's shoulder for support, "You're a good man, Ducky. A go-"

"Yes, I know, a good, good man. Let's go, Timothy."

As they headed out, Ducky looked over at the waiter, "Does he owe anything?"

"Nope, he's all paid for. Need help gettin' him out?"

"No, thank you, kind sir."

"No problem. Drive safe."

Ducky and Tim headed out of the bar and to Ducky's car.

"What about _my_ car?" Tim asked.

"I will bring you here tomorrow to pick it up. It will be safe for the night."

Ducky helped Tim into the car, then went around and got into the driver's seat.

Tim put a hand on his stomach as Ducky began to drive, "I don't feel… so good," He said with a groan.

Ducky took a deep breath… This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how much did everyone love Swan Song? Such a good, yet sad, episode... Didn't care about the ending, but the rest was amazing!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter... I must say, writing for a drunk Tim, not gonna lie... Pretty fun! haha**

**Oh, and, if you didn't notice. I had Tim call Gibbs "Gibbs" the whole time, instead of "Boss" cause I figured he wouldn't respect him in that way after finding out about him and his mom.**


	8. Alcohol Is My Enemy

Ducky stood in the bathroom doorway, waiting for Tim to finish vomiting for the fifth time. It was nearing five o'clock in the morning... of what had been a very long night.

Once Ducky had gotten Tim to his place and into bed, he called Gibbs to let him know how things were going. Gibbs then called Suzi to let her know that Tim would be staying at Ducky's, and that he was safe.

Tim slept for about few hours, of which Ducky was sitting in a chair beside the bed, waiting for the inevitable… Then, at around one in the morning, Tim's head popped up. Ducky jumped up and, without a word, helped him to the nearest bathroom… which, thankfully, wasn't that far away.

Tim preceded to vomit all of the contents of his stomach up, on and off, for the next four hours. The time he spent _not_ vomiting, he was laying over the toilet, feeling like death.

Ducky had brought in a glass of Alka-Seltzer after one of his throwing up spells. Tim drank it… then threw it up.

Nothing was said, all night, about what had happened at the bar. Tim actually couldn't _remember_ what had happened at the bar. All he knew was that one minute he was sitting down with a glass of vodka, and the next minute he was waking up at Ducky's house.

Tim reached up and flushed the toilet, then groaned.

"All finished?" Ducky asked.

"Hopefully. I don't think there's anything left."

"I agree."

Tim got up slowly, holding onto the edge of the toilet, and the bathtub, as he stood. He walked over to the sink and rinsed out his mouth with Listerine that Ducky had set out for him.

When Tim looked in the mirror he realized how awful he looked… and that he was missing his shirt. All he had on were his jeans and an undershirt.

"Ducky?"

"Yes?"

"Where's my shirt?"

"Oh, you threw that off of you during your first vomit. It has been washed and dried, and is now waiting to be ironed."

"You didn't have to do that, Ducky."

Ducky shrugged, "I had nothing better to do."

Tim took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, still staring at himself in the mirror.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Ducky asked.

"About what?"

"Timothy, I was not born yesterday," Ducky walked away from the bathroom, calling back to Tim, "Come on downstairs and into the kitchen. We shall talk there."

Tim squeezed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, trying to get his mind completely clear.

He came out of the bathroom, walked down the stairs, and headed towards the kitchen, hoping that Ducky hadn't cooked anything for him to eat.

He was glad when he arrived in the kitchen to see Ducky sitting at one end of the table with a cup of tea, and a cup of coffee sitting at the other end of the table.

"Have a seat, Timothy. I hope the coffee is alright, I rarely ever make it myself. It's only for when I have company."

"It'll be fine, Ducky, thanks."

"You're quite welcome."

Tim sat down and sighed, then took a sip of the coffee. "Ducky," He said as he sat the cup back down.

"Yes?"

"What happened last night? How did I end up here?"

"I arrived at the bar which you were at and found you in the back booth. You were not doing very well, and I ended up bringing you back here. You slept for a while and then… well, you know the rest."

Tim nodded, "Yeah… But, _how_ did you find me?"

Ducky took a deep breath, this was going to be the hard part, "I got a call."

"From?" Tim asked, feeling that he already knew the answer, but hoping he was wrong.

"Jethro."

Nope… He wasn't wrong.

Tim rolled his eyes, "He was following me?"

"He was concerned about you."

"Oh, please."

"He was, Timothy. He told me what happened. He told me that you found out about him and your mother-"

"He's dating her, Ducky!" Tim exclaimed, banging his hand on the table, "They were in the park, holding hands! God only knows what else they've done!"

"Now, Timothy-"

"No, Ducky. There is no excuse for what they did. They went behind my back and started some creepy love affair! They made me look like an idiot! God, I've been taking orders from a man who has absolutely no respect for me! I mean, I had done that when I started NCIS, but I figured that, over the years, Gibbs had finally started to respect me as an agent _and_ a person. I guess I was completely wrong about that!"

"Jethro does respect you, Timothy."

"No, he doesn't. If he had any respect for me he wouldn't have done this. Same goes for my mom," Tim stood up and started to pace, "That's probably the only reason she came down here. She's been listening to me talk about Gibbs for so long that she probably thought 'Hey, why don't I come down, pretend I want to see my son, but really go after his boss'-"

"Timothy," Ducky stopped him, "Your mother came to see you. Neither her, or Jethro, meant for this to happen."

"Whether they meant for it to happen or not, it _shouldn't_ have happened, Ducky. They should have at least had the decency to tell me… not that that would have made it any better."

Ducky got up and walked over to Tim, "Timothy, why don't you stay here for the day. You can just relax and rest so you'll feel better. Then, once I get home from work, we can discuss this further."

Tim shook his head, "No, Ducky. I'm going to work. I'm not gonna stay home just because my boss is a low-life, disgusting, careless jerk who has absolutely no respect for me. Now, where's my shirt so I can iron it?"

"Uh, upstairs. Second bedroom on the left."

Tim patted Ducky's shoulder, "Thanks, Ducky… for everything."

Tim walked off and Ducky sighed, "This would be a good day to stay home," He said to himself, wishing he could do just that.

* * *

><p>Ducky drove Tim to NCIS. They didn't have time to go by and let Tim get his car, so Ducky said he'd take him after work.<p>

They both got onto the elevator and waited to arrive at their destinations.

The elevator went down first, letting Ducky off at autopsy, "Are you sure you don't want to spend the day with me down here, Timothy, it would be fun and-"

The door started to close back, "Bye, Ducky."

As the elevator made its way back up, Tim rubbed his forehead. Today was going to be a very long day. As if the hangover wasn't enough, now he had to deal with Tony being Tony, Ziva being Ziva, and Gibbs being a son of a-

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the dinging of the elevator doors opening. He stretched his sore neck, took a deep breath, then stepped out and headed to the bullpen.

He could see Tony, Ziva and Gibbs' heads as he approached… He hated being the last to arrive.

"Hey McLatetotheParty," Tony said with a smile as Tim entered the bullpen.

Tim glared at him, but didn't say a word.

"Hello, McGee," Ziva said,smiling as well.

Tim looked back at her, "Hey, Ziva."

Gibbs looked up from the paperwork at his desk. His eyes met with Tim's for a moment, as Tim sat down in his seat, and he was given a death glare.

It's not like Gibbs didn't expect it… He just hoped that the past week had been a dream/nightmare. That glare assured him that it was not.

Tony got up and walked over to Tim, "You don't look so hot, Probie… Well, not that you ever did, but right now you really don't look hot."

"Leave me alone, Tony."

"You sick?" Tony asked. He really was concerned, although he successfully hid it behind his need to be sarcastic.

"No."

"You look sick."

"I'm not sick!"

Tony eyed him, "You've got a hangover."

"I'm warning you, Tony. Go. away."

Ziva got up and walked over, feeling left out of the conversation. "What are we talking about?"

"McGoo looking like death."

"Oh my God," Tim replied, "Could you just both go away? Please?"

"You are sure you are not ill?" Ziva asked.

"Yes."

Ziva patted his cheek, "Alright. I will leave you buzz."

"_Be_, Ziva, it's 'leave you _be_'," Tony replied.

Ziva waved her hands back at Tony as she walked to her desk, "Whatever."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs began, knowing Tony wasn't going to let up on Tim anytime soon, "Get back to work. Now."

"Yes, Boss," Tony replied, going back to his desk immediately.

Tim took in a deep, angry breath, "You don't have to take up for me, Gibbs. I know how to deal with Tony by myself. I'm not a baby."

Tony and Ziva glanced up at one another, waiting for the blow-up that was sure to come from Gibbs.

Instead, Gibbs turned to Ziva, "Eric Tolson's parents are coming in today," He looked at his watch, "They'll be here in twenty minutes. I want you to talk to them."

Ziva, looking very confused, nodded back at Gibbs, "I will go get the conference room ready," She replied.

As she got up and walked off, she looked at Tony once more. All he could do was shrug… He had no idea what just happened either.

* * *

><p>After a few awkward hours, filled with glances and glares, Abby called Gibbs, letting him know she had something and they needed to come down to the lab.<p>

"Come on," Gibbs said as he got up and headed for the back elevator, "Abby has something."

Tony shot up, as he always did, and Ziva followed closely behind. Tim lingered a bit, not making any effort to hurry.

When they got down to the lab, Abby began her rant on what kind of weapon was used to cut off Tolson's head and… blah, blah, blah. Tim wasn't really paying attention. All he could think about was his pounding headache, which Abby's music wasn't helping any, and the fact he was in the room with a man who practically betrayed him.

"Tim. Tim!" Abby yelled. It was obvious she had called him a few times.

"What?" He asked, coming out of his trance.

"I need you to do some computer magic here," She said, wiggling her fingers towards the computer.

"Oh, right, okay." Tim walked up to the computer and started to type, then realized he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. He looked over at Abby, "What'd you need me to do?"

Abby put her hands on her hips, "Timmy, why weren't you listening?" It was at that moment that she realized how bad he looked, "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine, Abbs. What did you need me to do?" How he was feeling was the last conversation he wanted to start up again with Tony, Ziva and Gibbs in the room.

"I don't believe you."

"Abby, please."

"Fine." She explained what she needed from him, then everyone stood and waited.

"Gibbs," Abby began, "I called you like three times last night. I told you I'd call once I got my final bowling score. I thought something bad had happened. Why didn't you answer?"

"I was busy, Abbs."

"Yeah, sleeping with my mom," Tim mumbled, although it was clear enough for everyone to at least _half_ understand.

Abby's head twirled back in his direction, "What?"

"McGee," Gibbs said in a warning tone.

Tim turned around to face everyone, "What? It's not like they didn't already know. I mean, sure, when Tony said it, he was joking, but-"

"McGee, stop."

Tim took a couple of steps towards Gibbs, "Stop what? Screwing with your life? You obviously have no problem screwing with mine, so why should I stop?"

"Let's go in the hall and talk."

"Why shouldn't we talk here? Are you ashamed of sleeping with my mother? Not that you _shouldn't_ be-"

Gibbs grabbed Tim's arm and began pulling him out of the room, "McGee, I swear!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Abby, Tony and Ziva stood there in complete shock. None of them, not even Tony, knew what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter turned out to be freakishly long (for what my normal is), but I couldn't seem to stop :) Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I didn't expect to get so many reviews, with such an odd idea that this story is. It means a lot that you guys like it.**

**Also, I just started my own twitter, so if you guys have one, I'm TwistedRPower (TwistedRocketPower was too long :( )  
><strong>


	9. Digging A Hole

"McGee, you're digging yourself a very deep hole right now-"

"Oh, I'm digging the hole? Yeah, I'm really concerned about what you think, Gibbs. Maybe you should have thought about how I'd react to this _before_ you started dating my mom!"

"Elevator, now!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! You don't have that control over me anymore. You don't deserve it!" Tim walked up closer to Gibbs, "I respected you. I thought of you as a father. I thought of you as a man who always did what's right. Always took the high road," He laughed humorlessly, "I guess I was wrong about that."

"Tim, I get that your angry. You shouldn't have found out like that, but-"

"No, Gibbs, there shouldn't have been anything _to_ find out! How could you just sleep with my mom-"

"Hey! That's enough! I _never_ slept with your mother, I have more respect for her than that."

"Well, at least you have respect for someone. You know what, I think we need to have a new rule. We already have one for not dating co-workers, so, what about this? Rule number fifty-two: 'Don't date co-workers mothers'. You know, I wonder why that was never a rule before? Maybe because that's kind of an unspoken given!"

"You know what, McGee. I think you need to go home, right now."

"I really wish I could, because I really don't want to look at your face, but I don't have a car. Ducky had to drive me… but you already knew that, didn't you?"

Gibbs pointed to the elevator, "Go get Ducky and tell him to drive you to your car. Take the day off, go talk to your mom, and get your head screwed back on the right way."

Tim glared at Gibbs, "We are not done talking about this," He said before walking off.

"Yeah, I kind figured that out already," Gibbs replied once Tim was out of earshot.

Not wanting to go back into the lab and face all the questions at the moment, Gibbs decided to go out and get some air instead.

* * *

><p>In the lab, no one spoke until the fight was over. No one even moved. They just stood there, listening to what was going on, trying to put it all together.<p>

"Gibbs is dating Tim's mom?" Abby asked, breaking the silence.

"That is very… odd?" Ziva replied.

Tony shook his head, "No wonder Gibbs let McGee talk to him that way this morning."

Abby's eyebrows furrowed, "What way?"

"Gibbs told me to leave Tim alone and McGee got all defensive, saying he wasn't a baby and he didn't need Gibbs to take up for him… Gibbs didn't even bat an eye."

"I wonder how Timmy found out."

"However it was, it could not have been good," Ziva replied.

Tony looked at Ziva, "Would _any_ way be good?"

"Well, maybe if they sat him down and told him together then-"

"So, you don't think it's weird that Gibbs is going out with Tim's mom?"

Ziva shrugged, "I said before that it was odd."

"And morally wrong."

"If she makes him happy, and he makes her happy, then how is it wrong?"

"He's McGee's boss, Ziva! That'd be like your teacher dating your mom. It's not fair."

"For who? The child, or the other students?"

Tony glared at Ziva, "What? You think I'm jealous?"

"Maybe you think he'll show Tim favoritism."

"I don't think that-"

"Okay, guys, that's enough!" Abby interrupted, "As much as I enjoy knowing everyone's business, I think we should all just stay out of this one."

"Well, do you think it's right?" Tony asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It's obvious that both Timmy and Gibbs are having a hard time with it right now, and I love both of them. I'm not picking sides."

Ziva sighed, "She's right. It is not up to us to decide whether it is right or wrong."

"Yeah," Tony agreed, "I guess we better get back to work. Later Abbs," He said as he began walking out of the lab.

"Bye, Tony."

"See you soon, Abby."

"Bye, Ziva."

* * *

><p>After Ducky dropped Tim off where his car was at, Tim drove home. He sat out in his parking lot for half an hour, unsure of what to say when he confronted his mom. They had always had such a great relationship. Sometimes it seemed like they were more best friends than mother and son. That's why her doing this made things so much worse… not to mention the fact that she hid it from him for a week.<p>

Tim sighed. He couldn't stay in his car forever. He'd have to go inside sometime, so why not now?

He got out of his car and made his way to his apartment. He unlocked and opened the door, then stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

When he turned, he saw his mom in the kitchen. She was leaning against the sink, looking at him.

"Timothy."

"Mom."

"You had me very worried yesterday when you stormed off like that."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do anything to upset you. _I'd_ never want to do that," He replied, very passive-aggressively.

"Timothy, don't act that way with me. I'm your mother-"

"Yes you are. You're the woman who taught me that lying was wrong, to have respect for myself and others, and to not be stupid!"

Suzi walked up to Tim, "First of all, I never lied to you. I do have respect for myself and others, including you, and I am not stupid! How dare you even think you have the right to talk to me that way!"

"How dare you think that it's okay to date my boss!"

"Tim, Jethro and I just started talking one night, down in his basement. I found him very interesting, so the next night I talked to him again. We both realized we had a lot in common. Then, the other night, we were both sitting outside talking and…"

"And you ended up making out with him?"

"We're not young teenagers, Timothy, we didn't _make out_."

"But you kissed him?"

She nodded, "Yes, we did kiss."

Tim rubbed his head, "Mom, why? Why would you do this? Did you not listen all the times I told you about him being married over and over?"

"Yes, I heard you. I also know why it never worked out with those women. And I know about his first wife. He told me all about Shannon and Kelly."

Tim put his hands on his hips, "And you told him all about you and dad?"

"Yes, I did."

"Great. That's just great! Cause I really want my boss to know about my family's personal life!"

"Why does it matter?" Suzi asked, "Is Jethro some evil man that uses information against you? Cause, from what I've seen, and what _you've_ told me before, he's a pretty great guy."

"No, he's not evil, but keeping my personal life separate from my work life is something I enjoy, Mom. Excuse me if I'd like things to stay that way."

"Oh, you never share anything personal at work? That's why Abby knows more about you than I do? That's why you go out with Tony, Ziva, and Abby after work some nights? You spend almost all of your time at work, then you decide to spend more time with this same people, even though you don't have to. I'm pretty sure none of your personal life is personal, Timothy. Now, Jethro may not have known about me and your father, but that doesn't seem like a big deal compared to everything else he already knows about you."

"Well, it doesn't matter now, cause it's not like you're going to go out with him anymore."

Suzi's eyes widened, "Excuse me? Since when do you get to make that decision?"

"What? You're just gonna continue seeing him? You can't do that."

"Tim, you are my son and I love you, but you can't tell me what to do. Jethro makes me happy. When or if things end between us will be our decision, not yours."

Tim just shook his head. He was too angry to speak.

Suzi reached out and touched Tim's arm, "I'm gonna go out for a while, honey. I hope you can think things through and learn to accept it… I really do love you."

She squeezed Tim's arm, then grabbed her purse off of the kitchen counter and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I can't believe all the alerts I'm getting on this story :) Thank you guys so much! I'm glad to know that you're enjoying it. Thanks for all the reviews as well. They mean a lot to me.<strong>

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I'm spending the night at my sister's house tonight and then I don't know what time I'll be getting home tomorrow. So, it's fifty/fifty right now.**

**It's so weird to only be writing one story right now! I've been writing two for so long haha It's kinda nice, but I've already started writing (in one of my notebooks) another story, so I'll probably start posting that pretty soon.**


	10. The Problem With Over Thinking

Suzi took a taxi to a Rent-a-Car center, then headed to Gibbs' house. She remembered his door would be unlocked so she just let herself inside. Usually she would never do that, but he had told her before that that's what most people that come to his house do anyway.

She still didn't want him to come home just to find her at his place. He might not even want to speak to her, so she got out her cell phone and called him.

"Hello."

"Hi, Jethro."

"Hey, Suzi," He replied, finding himself nervous at what she might say.

"I just… I just got through speaking to Tim."

"How'd it go?"

Suzi took a deep breath, "Not… not good. I actually just left his apartment not long ago. I knew he wouldn't want me to be there… I hope you don't mind, but I came to your place."

Gibbs had already figured that if Tim and Suzi talked, things probably wouldn't go well. He had hoped that she knew she was always welcome at his place, "I don't mind at all."

He waited for her to say something else, but instead he was met with the sounds of, what sounded like, her crying, "Suzi? What is it?"

At first there was no response. "I'm sorry," She finally said, finding her voice, "I just can't stand when my children are upset. They mean everything to me, and just knowing I'm causing Tim pain…"

Gibbs couldn't stand hearing her cry. She didn't need to be alone right now. He was still outside, sitting on a bench, and his keys were in his pocket. He knew that, as far as the case was going, Tony and Ziva could handle whatever needed to be handled right now, "Suzi, I'm on my way," He said as he got up and headed to his car.

"No. No, you have to work."

"No, I don't. There's nothing going on here right now anyway. I'll be right there."

She said goodbye, not feeling like staying on the phone, and Gibbs hung up. He got into his car and started it up, then made his way to his house.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs got to his house and went inside he found Suzi on the couch. She was staring straight forward, her eyes puffy and red, and and she was seemingly in deep thought.<p>

Gibbs walked over to her and sat beside her. Neither of them spoke. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it lovingly. After a moment, she laid her head on his shoulder and he held her as she cried.

He let her cry for a while, then he spoke, "Hey, it's gonna be okay, Suzi. It's, _understandably,_ hard for McGee to wrap his head around thing right now."

"I came here to be with my son. To get to know him better. I didn't mean for all of this to happen, it just… did."

"I know, I know," Gibbs replied. He honestly felt the same way. He would never had thought that he would fall for one of his agent's mom's. It honestly did _just… happen_. And, even though Tim was very upset, Gibbs couldn't seem to stop wanting to be with her, whether she was happy or sad… Although he preferred happy. "We'll figure this out, okay? We'll let him have a couple of days to calm down, then we will all sit and talk."

Suzi pulled back from Gibbs so she could look at him. She was no longer crying, but her eyes looked even redder than before, "What about work? How can you be Tim's boss if we… I can't be responsible for him losing his job."

"McGee's not goin' anywhere, unless Vance wants to move him over my dead body."

"Are you sure, Jethro?"

"Positive," Gibbs answered with a nod, "Now, do you wanna stay here for the night? You can stay in either of the guest bedrooms. Doesn't matter which one."

"It wouldn't be a problem? I think Timothy needs some alone time to think right now."

"I agree, and it's not a problem at all. You're always welcome here."

Suzi smiled, although she was still sad, "Thank you, Jethro," She said, placing a hand on his knee.

He placed his hand on top of hers, then pulled her into a hug. He was going to do his best to fix this. She made him feel a way that he hadn't felt in so long. A way that he thought would never happen again. He couldn't let her go. He just couldn't.

* * *

><p>Tim spent the rest of Saturday in his apartment, thinking about everything… <em>Over<em>-thinking, really.

It wasn't the fact that his mom was dating someone, he actually hoped she would find a man to date, or even to marry. Someone to make her happy. _Really_ happy… as he _thought_ she had been with his dad.

She never seemed to want to date though. She liked having her routine of gardening, taking walks, and just doing her own thing. At least that's what he thought she enjoyed.

Plus she never seemed to get over her ex-husband, and Tim and Sarah's father, Warren. She always asked about how he was… Tim wondered why she ended things with him if all she was ever going to do was ask about him. She might as well have stayed with him.

However, none of that was truly what bothered Tim. It was the fact that the man she was dating, was his boss. The man he had to work with constantly. The man who already knew too much about his life as it stood. The man who he had to count on whenever they were out in the field.

The fact that both Gibbs and Suzi hid it from Tim didn't help matters either. If anything, that only made it worse. The man who lived by the motto 'Semper Fi', and the woman who always taught him to do the right thing and tell the truth, were both going behind his back… _That_ did not bode well with him.

He just couldn't see how he could trust either of them any more. What else had his mom not told him? What else might Gibbs be hiding?

* * *

><p>That night, when Suzi didn't return to the apartment, Tim went out to look for her. He already had an idea of where she would be, so he stopped by Gibbs' place first… When he saw the rental car in the driveway, and he knew she was safe, he left and went back home.<p>

He wasn't sure the fact that she was there made things worse or better. He was glad she wasn't lying dead somewhere... but it upset him to know that, at that moment, she was with Gibbs.

Tim went back home and sat down at his writing desk. He stared at his typewriter for about an hour, in deep, deep thought, then began typing…

Tim didn't sleep that night. He stayed up… writing his letter of resignation.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. I had to go and find a dress for graduation this morning. I now know why I haven't worn a dress in over 4 years... I hate them! UGH!<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You all have blown me away with your kindness :)**


	11. One Floor Down

On Monday morning, after a two hour talk with Vance, Tim came out of Vance's office. They shook hands and Tim began to walk down the stairs.

"What do you think that's about?" Tony asked Ziva curiously.

"I do not know, but I am guessing we will soon," Ziva replied, both of them watching as Tim walked down the stairs, a few pieces of paper in his hand.

Gibbs, who was at his desk, was also watching, but he was doing it far less obviously.

Tim walked into the bullpen and went straight to Gibbs' desk, handing him the papers.

Gibbs read over them as Tony and Ziva stared, waiting to know what the heck was going on.

After a couple of minutes, Gibbs looked up at Tim, "You're transferring to another team?" He asked calmly, needing Tim to confirm it.

"Yes."

Both Tony and Ziva's eyes widened.

Tony shot up out of his chair and walked over to Tim, "You can't do that, McGoo!" He exclaimed.

"All the information is in the papers," Tim continued, trying to ignore Tony, "I was going to resign, but Vance talked me out of it."

Gibbs nodded and stood up, "Good. You're a great agent, McGee. NCIS needs you."

"_Our team_ needs you!" Tony added.

Ziva stood up and walked over to Tony. She touched his arm, "Why don't we go get coffee, Tony?"

"No! I want to know why Tim's going to another team!"

Tim took a deep breath and turned to Tony, "Because I can't be on this team anymore, Tony! I just can't, okay?"

"Did Vance make make you do this cause of Gibbs dating your mom?" Tony asked, seemingly forgetting that Gibbs was right there.

"Tony, let's go," Ziva warned.

"No, he didn't," Tim answered, "He doesn't even know about that. I told him it was personal reasons and he didn't make me explain any further."

"But, McGee, _we're_ a team! You can't just leave that behind!"

Ziva started pulling Tony away, "Tony. Coffee. Now."

Tony reluctantly went with Ziva, leaving Tim and Gibbs by themselves.

Once Tony and Ziva were in the elevator, Gibbs looked right at Tim, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Tim nodded, "Yes, I'm sure," He replied, lying. He loved the team he was on… but he couldn't let Gibbs be his boss, not when he didn't feel like he could fully trust him anymore. "I'm going to be on Sever's team, one floor down."

"Sever's a good guy," Gibbs said, "And a good leader."

"That's what Vance said."

Gibbs nodded once, "You'll be missed here, Tim." He meant that, one hundred percent. Tim was a great agent, and Gibbs never regretted letting him join the team when he was just a young kid.

"Yeah," Tim replied, not in the mood for hearing anything sentimental, "Uh, Vance gave me the day off. Said I could come back later and get all of the stuff out of my desk and move it… so, I'm gonna go for now."

"Okay. Anything we can do to help?"

Tim shook his head, "No. You've done enough," He replied… It came out harsher than he even meant it too. Tim turned to leave, then, once he reached Ziva's desk, he looked back at Gibbs, "By the way, how's my mom doing?"

"She's sad, McGee. She wants to talk to you. We both do."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, we'll have to set that up sometime," He said sarcastically… That came out _exactly_ how he meant it too.

Without another word, Tim left.

Gibbs sat back down in his seat and rubbed his forehead, then looked over at Tim's desk. He never really paid attention to anything there before, but now that it was going to be his last day seeing it, he seemed to notice everything… and he realized _just how much_ he was going to miss it.

* * *

><p>"Why did you pull me out of there, Ziva?" Tony asked angrily as they walked to the coffee stand. He had been too angry to speak up until that point.<p>

"Because, Tony, you were speaking irrationally. You are upset and you were going to say something stupid."

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"I know that you were talking about Gibbs like he was not even in the room. Whether you agree with his decision or not, he is still your boss."

"This isn't about whether or not I agree with him. It's about Tim leaving our team. Aren't you upset about it?"

"Of course I am. Tim is like a brother to me. I love and care about him very much. But, it is not like he is leaving NCIS. We will still see him."

"But he won't be on _our_ team, Ziva! He's gonna be replaced by some other nerd! I don't want to have to get used to another nerd. I'm barely used to McGee!"

Ziva sighed. She hadn't thought about the fact that someone new would be coming in, "Things will be very different," She said sadly, "But change comes with the job… We must find a way to get used to the change."

"Yeah… tell that to Abby."

* * *

><p>"<em>He what<em>!" Abby yelled loudly, her eyes wide.

"He had himself transferred to a new team," Ziva replied, repeating what Tony had just said.

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" Abby began to pace, "How could he do that? He can't do that! Why would he do that?"

Tony got in front of her and took a hold of her shoulders, stopping the pacing, "He told Vance it was for personal reasons, but," Tony put his hands back down, "We all know the real reason."

"Because of Gibbs and Suzi?" Abby asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Yeah."

"But why would he leave the team? Gibbs is still a great bossman!"

"But McGee feels like Gibbs has betrayed him," Ziva explained.

Abby sighed, "I don't like this."

"None of us do," Tony replied.

Abby put her hands on her hips. She seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "I'm leaving," She said finally, then turned to get her stuff.

"What?" Ziva asked, confused, "Why?"

"Lunch break."

"It's ten o'clock, Abbs," Tony informed her.

"Well, then I'm taking an early lunch break. I wasn't doing anything here anyways… I'll be back in an hour." She left out of the lab, leaving Tony and Ziva to wonder what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Tim was at his apartment, just lying on his bed, when there was a knock at his door.<p>

At first it was a normal knock, then, as each second passed, it became more and more urgent sounding. He got out of bed and made his way to the door.

He looked through the peephole, not really expecting anyone specific on the other side, so he was very surprised to see Abby.

He opened the door and, because she was knocking so fast, her fist continued the knocking motion a few more times once the door was open.

"Abby, why are you here?" Tim asked.

Abby pushed passed him and entered his apartment.

"Okay…" He said, closing the door behind her. When he turned around, she was standing just a few steps away, hands on her hips.

"Timothy McGee, what do you think you're doing?"

"At the moment?"

"You know what I mean, Tim! Why are you going to a different team?"

Tim sighed, "Abby, I really don't want to talk about it."

"I already know why," She said, ignoring him.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Cause I want to hear it from you."

Tim rubbed his neck, "I can't work under Gibbs anymore. It doesn't feel right."

"So you just leave? That's your quick fix for everything?"

"Abbs, I didn't _leave_. I'm one floor down from where I was before. I'll still be seeing you all the time."

"But it won't be the same, and it won't change things between you, Gibbs, and your mom."

"Abby, I love you, and I understand that you're upset, but it's _my_ decision."

Abby took a deep breath, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall, "I don't like change, Timmy."

"I know. No one likes change."

"You promise you'll still come to see me?"

"All the time."

"And you'll still come down and work in the lab sometimes?"

"Of course."

"And we'll still have lunch together on Thursday's, when you're not working on a case?"

Tim nodded, "Yes, Abby."

Abby bit the inside of her cheek, "Okay… I guess."

Tim smiled slightly, "Okay."

They were both silent for a moment, "Can I say one more thing?" Abby asked.

"Go ahead."

"You won't get mad?"

Tim didn't like where this was going, "No, I won't."

"Gibbs has seemed very… _different_, since he started seeing your mom… Even you agreed that he's been much happier. She seems to fill a place in his heart that no one has been able to fill in a long time… And Suzi, the time I spent with her when she first got here… she loves you very much. She had this look on her face every time you were mentioned. Every time I would tell her of another thing you had done, another code you cracked, or another bad guy you caught… she would get so happy... Gibbs made you part of the team when you barely had any training as an agent… You had never even been a full time field agent. You had no police background like Tony, and no Secret Service background like Kate, but he still wanted _you_ on his team. He saw something in you, and he knew that he wanted _you_ to sit across from him. Gibbs doesn't take to new people well, you know that… Especially new people who are very nervous and scared of everything… which you have to admit, you were. They both care about you, Tim. You're special to both of them, even if you never noticed it. Do you_ really_ think they would _intentionally_ hurt you?"

Tim didn't know what to say… so he didn't say anything.

Abby waited a moment, then walked up to him and gave him a hug, which he returned with one arm.

"I gotta get back to work," She said, then pulled back from the hug, "Just think about what I said, okay?"

He nodded.

She walked to the door and opened it, "See you later, Timmy," She said, then she left.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe the finale is tonight! I have to record it because I have graduation rehearsals (darn them!) but I'm watching it the second I get home. I can't wait!<strong>

**Let me know what you think of this chapter of Triangle. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Communication Is Key

Tim came back to work late Monday night, after everyone else had left. He quickly packed up most of his stuff and moved it to his new desk. Just a few things remained that he decided to wait and get in the morning.

He basically just threw everything into boxes, just to get things done as quickly as possible. He didn't even allow himself enough time to feel any emotion about leaving the team he had been with for eight years.

* * *

><p>It was six o'clock the next morning when Tim came in to get the remaining things from his desk. Ziva usually got to work at six-thirty, and Tony at around seven, and so he figured he'd be in the clear of seeing anyone from the team… He was wrong.<p>

Tony and Ziva sat at their desks, waiting for him to arrive.

He stopped when he reached the bullpen, "What are you guys doing here so early?"

"Waiting for you," Tony replied, getting up out of his chair.

Ziva got up as well, "We figured you would come in early to avoid us, and we refused to let that happen."

"Guys, it's really not that big of a deal. I'm one floor down. That's it."

Tony walked up to Tim and laid a hand on his shoulder, "McMask, you can hide how you're really feeling all you want, but you've been here for eight years, at the same desk… It _is_ a big deal." Tony moved over so Ziva could go up to him if she wanted, but she stayed in her same spot.

Tim removed the shield he had put up since deciding to transfer to a different team. He sighed, "I'm gonna miss you guys. I'm in Ziva's spot downstairs. It's… weird. It feels wrong."

"It _is_ wrong," Tony replied.

Ziva cleared her throat, reminding Tony not to go there.

"I know you don't like this, Tony, and it actually means a lot to me that you care so much, but… I just hope you can accept it… even if you can't understand it."

Tony let out a deep breath, then patted Tim's arm, "No, I understand… I just wish it didn't have to happen. We're all gonna miss ya here."

"Maybe you two will, but not Gibbs."

"Yes, Gibbs as well," Ziva replied.

"He didn't even react when I gave him my transfer papers. He's probably glad to have such a geek off of his team."

Ziva moved over closer to Tim, "You know that is not true, Tim. You would not have been on this team for so long if Gibbs had not wanted you on it."

That was now the second time, in less than twenty-four hours, that Tim had heard that, "That doesn't make up for the fact that he hid things from me. Our team is based on trust… and I don't feel I can trust him anymore."

Tim looked at his watch, "I probably need to go. I want to get the rest of my stuff situated before the day starts."

Both Tony and Ziva moved out of the way so Tim could get to his desk, then they followed behind him.

"Have you met your new teammates yet?" Tony asked, hating the words as he said them.

"I've met Sever and Smith, but just for like an elevator ride length of time. I've never met Dennis, he just started a couple of months ago."

"I met Dennis," Ziva replied, "He is very… orange."

"I think you mean _green_, Ziva."

"Yes, green. He is very green… but he seems like a nice guy."

Tim laughed, "Sounds like everyone's description of me when I first got here."

Tim finished putting his last item into a box. He looked around, "I think that's it."

Ziva walked around the desk and enveloped Tim in a hug, "We are going to make a date, and go out. I will not allow us to drift apart."

"I won't either, Ziva," Tim replied, returning the hug.

Ziva released Tim and walked back to her desk, allowing Tony to have his turn.

"I'm not gonna get all mushy," Tony began.

"Good," Tim replied, "That would creep me out."

Tony stuck out his hand for Tim to shake, which he did. "You're still gonna be my McWingman, right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." The handshake turned into a "man" hug.

"Later, McGoo…" Tony said as Tim picked up the box, "I'm calling you every time I get a new Mc-nickname."

"I believe that," Tim replied with a smile. He walked past Tony and Ziva's desk, then looked back. He stared at his desk for a moment, then glanced at Tony and Ziva, "See ya, guys."

"Bye, Tim."

"Ttyl, McLeaving."

Tim headed toward the elevator, pressed the button, and, once the doors opened, he got inside. But, before the doors could fully close back, Ziva stuck her hand in, "I just needed to say one more thing, Tim."

"What is it, Ziva?"

"If you never talk to Gibbs, or your mother, about what is bothering you, then nothing will ever be resolved. I know you, McGee. You are not the type to hold grudges, and you _are_ the type to try and fix things when they are all… screwy."

Tim was quiet for a moment, "I really need to go, Ziva."

"Of course," Ziva replied, moving her hand out of the doors way so they could close.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go get my things from Tim's apartment today," Suzi said as leaned on Gibbs' bedroom doorway. He was putting on his socks and shoes for work.<p>

"Need help?"

"No… I've tried calling him every day, multiple times."

Gibbs sighed, "He's not gonna answer."

"Yeah, I figured that. How are things at work?"

"I told you, he moves to his new team today," He replied, the words coming out angrier than he meant.

"How is that my fault?" She asked, hearing the blaming tone in his voice, "You were the one who said you'd die before you let Vance remove Tim from the team."

Gibbs stood up, "I said I wouldn't let Vance fire him… This was McGee's decision," He took a deep breath to calm himself down, "And it's not your fault… It just came out wrong."

"It's bothering you that you didn't try to stop him, isn't it?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I knew that's what he'd be doing up with Vance. I didn't do anything! I just sat there!"

"Why?"

"Because I knew that if I went up there, it would only make things worse. Right now he thinks I hate his guts. If I tried to stop him, he'd just want to leave even more."

"How do you know? How do you know that he wasn't waiting for you to show that you really do care? Maybe he just needs you to make the first move… Which is something I need to listen to myself," She realized, then decided, "I'm gonna wait until Tim gets home tonight to go get my things. If he won't talk to me on the phone, then he's gonna have no choice but to talk to me in person."

Gibbs didn't know what to respond to those questions. How _did_ he know that Tim wasn't waiting for him to make the first move? Why should Tim make the first move?

Suzi saw the looks of worry and wonder on Gibbs' face. She was glad to know he seemed to be thinking things over again.

She walked up to him and touched his face, then gave him a small kiss, "Have a good day at work."

Gibbs nodded then cleared his throat, bringing himself out of his thoughts, "Yeah, you have a good day too."

Gibbs headed out of the house and got into his car. He had a lot of thinking to do… and a lot of things that needed fixing. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't the finale great? I loved it, and I loved the final moment. I'm dying to know more!.. I don't want to spoil it in case some haven't seen it yet, but if you have, feel free to tell me what you think is going on in your review :) I have some ideas, but I'm not 100% sure.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews :) They're much appreciated... and for those who were wondering, graduation rehearsal went well... I'm just super nervous for when there is an actual audience :(**


	13. Very Different

After a long day of receiving glares and "subtle" rude remarks from Tony, Gibbs had had enough, "You got a problem, DiNozzo?" He asked, very annoyed, as they entered the elevator.

"Nope. I'm fine."

Gibbs flipped the emergency switch, "Really? You're fine? Cause you don't act _"fine"_."

Tony took a deep breath, "You just let McGee go, Boss! You don't have a problem with that? You sat there and did nothing! Do you even get that he's _not_ on our team anymore?"

"I know I just let him go. Yes, I do have a problem with that, and I intend to try and fix it. But, right now, I have a headless man still down in autopsy, and his entire family wondering when they can give him the burial he deserves. I_ think_ that takes first priority. So, if you'd like to get to work on that, instead of looking at me like you wanna kill me, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Gibbs flipped the switch back and the elevator continued until it reached Abby's lab. Neither of them spoke the rest of the way down.

* * *

><p>That night, when Tim got to his apartment, he saw his mom's car in the parking lot.<p>

He took a deep breath and parked two cars down from her, then went up to his apartment.

When he opened the door, his mom's things were laying over to the side, and Suzi was sitting in Tim's computer chair.

"What are you doing here, Mom?" Tim asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Getting my things, and I wanted to talk to you. I've tried calling, but you won't ever answer. You seem to forget that I'm your mother, not some random friend that you can ignore," She replied calmly, yet firmly.

Tim walked into the apartment so he could close his door. Once he did, he looked over at her things, "So, you movin' in with your boyfriend of, what, less than two weeks?"

Suzi stood up, "No, I'm moving into a hotel tomorrow. Until then, yes I am staying at Jethro's, in a guest bedroom."

Tim nodded, "Right."

Suzi shook her head, "This isn't like you, Timothy. You were the one always saying that I should start dating again. That I should find someone that I enjoyed being around-"

"I did _not_ say you should come visit me and end up going out with my boss!"

"I'm not gonna start a shouting match with you, Timothy. I came here to talk… like _adults_, not like children."

"You think sneaking around with Gibbs is acting like an adult? Cause that seems like something Sarah did when she was fifteen and you didn't like her seventeen year old boyfriend… Oh, and have you even mentioned all this to Sarah?"

"Yes, I did. She said it was weird, but when she realized how happy I was, she was happy as well."

"Well, yay for her."

"Would you just talk to me, Tim? Just tell me what's bothering you so I can try to fix it."

Tim paused, "You barely know him, yet you both act like you've been dating for months. Don't ya think you're moving a little fast?"

Suzi took a couple of steps closer to Tim, "How long did it take for you to realize you liked Abby? I don't mean as a friend, I mean as someone that you wanted to be with."

"Mom, this isn't about me and Abb-"

"Just tell me, Tim. Honestly."

Tim took a deep breath, "Before I met her."

Suzi nodded, "Oh, yes, I remember," She smiled, "You got a tattoo on your butt for her… It has 'Mom' on it, if I'm not mistaken."

Tim grimaced, "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have had anything to drink before I picked the name and placement of the tattoo."

"No, probably not… But, back to the point, you knew you enjoyed being with Abby _before_ you were ever around her."

"I had talked to her on the phone," He defended.

She gave him a _"really?"_ look, "Tim, if you care about Abby so much, then why aren't you two together today? It's obvious she cares for you too."

"She wasn't ready for a commitment, I was… We drifted apart, and now it's too late."

"So, you're both afraid, basically?"

"No," He replied quickly.

"She's afraid of commitment, or at least she was _eight_ years ago, and you're afraid to ask her out again because you think she'll say no… Am I wrong?"

Tim just stared at her, but didn't reply.

"I'm_ not_ afraid, Tim. Neither is Jethro. Yes, it may seemed rushed, but to us… it feels right. I hate that you're upset about us, and I hate that you can't seem to accept it, but I don't feel guilty about being with him."

"How can you say that when you're not even over Dad?"

"Honey, I care about your father. I always have, and I always will. We were together for a long time. I was not expecting him to leave me when he-"

"Wait," Tim interrupted, "He left you? You never told me that."

She took a deep breath… She hadn't meant for it to come out now, "I'm sorry, Tim. I never told that to you or your sister-"

"Great! More lies."

"No, Tim. I didn't want you blaming him for it. We didn't have the best relationship. We tried to work through it, but I guess he got tired of trying. One day he came home and told me he was leaving. I was shocked, and very angry. But, I never wanted you to blame Warren for it, so we decided, _together,_ to say it was mutual."

"He just… he just left you?"

"Yes, he did… Your father is not a bad man, he just didn't want to pretend anymore. When I ask about him, it's because I _do_ want to know how he is. But, Timothy, I've known for a long time that he and I would never be together again. I've accepted that, and I have moved on."

Tim was silent for a moment, "Mom, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, honey," Suzi replied. She didn't feel like the conversation should end there, but she also didn't want to push him. She walked over to her bags and picked them up, "Goodbye, Tim."

"Bye," He replied blankly, not even turning to look at her.

* * *

><p>"Tim."<p>

"Yes, Sir? Do we have a case?"

Sever shook his head, "No. I'm wondering which tie looks better," He replied, holding up two ties, "The blue, or the red. I'm thinkin' the blue brings out my eyes, but the red is like _BAM!_ red."

"Um… The red?"

"Good choice, new member, good choice."

Just then, Sever's phone rang. He went back to his desk and answered it. After a short conversation, he hung up. "Come on, guys. We've got a body to meet."

The four men grabbed their gear and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Smith, bag and tag."<p>

"Yes, Sir."

"Dennis, photos."

"Y… yes, Sir. I.. I will do my b… best."

"Chill, Dennis. You've taken pictures before, you did fine then, you'll do fine now."

Dennis smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Now it was just Tim and Sever, "You can come with me, Tim, we'll talk to the men that found our Petty Officer."

Tim nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"You know, I never get why people call me "sir". I'm barely older than any of you."

"Would you prefer "Boss"?"

"I'd prefer "Sever", or my first name, Tom. Sir and Boss both sound so… grrr. I'm not grrr."

"No, you're definitely not."

Tim had only been on Sever's team for four days now. In that time he realized that not _every_ team was so… military. Sever was so relaxed, as was Smith… Dennis was just always nervous, but he was calm too. This was not something Tim was used to.

* * *

><p>After Tim and Sever talked to the construction workers that had found the Petty Officer inside a house, which was about to be torn down, they went to Smith and Dennis to help them out.<p>

"I think you've taken enough photos, Dennis," Smith said.

"I've only taken five hundred and fifty-two. Are… Are you sure?"

"I'm sure that if you flash that thing in my face again, I'm gonna be blind forever."

"Sorry."

"No worries, kid, just help me start baggin' stuff up. How 'bout this, I bag, you tag?"

Dennis nodded, "S… sounds good."

Smith turned to Tim, who was also bagging and tagging items in the house. The house had been empty for some time, during which it seemed kids decided it was a perfect place to break in and have parties… leaving all of their trash behind… That being said, there was a lot to do.

"Why'd you change teams, Tim?"

"Oh, just… personal reasons."

"Personal reasons meaning that you don't want to talk about it?"

Tim looked over at him, "Kinda," He said as kindly as possible.

Smith nodded, "No problem. Glad to have you on our team though. You _were_ on the best team at NCIS… and you're not a jerk about it, so… Well, it's good to know you have our backs."

"Good to know you guys have mine too," Tim replied.

This team was so different. They didn't make fun of each other, they weren't nosey, and it didn't take something major happening for them to say what they were actually feeling or thinking… But, Tim, no matter how much he liked his new teammates, still thought about his old ones… a lot.

* * *

><p>That night, as Tim was on his way home, he was thinking about Gibbs and his mom. What his mom had said, about him and Abby, that was true. Tim was afraid… and he knew Abby was too. He still couldn't understand everything, but he knew he needed to talk to Gibbs if he did ever want to try and understand it… Everyone else was right. He didn't like conflict. He was no where near being "okay" with Gibbs and his mom going out, but for some reason, he still felt like he needed to talk to Gibbs about it. He had wanted to earlier, but he knew that Gibbs, and the whole team, had been super busy with the "missing head" case. But now, he heard through Abby, it had been solved. So, instead of going home, Tim turned the opposite direction and headed to Gibbs' place.<p>

He was almost there as he went through the last green light before reaching Gibbs' house. However, everything came to a screeching halt as another car shot through a red light and slammed right into the side of Tim's car.

Tim didn't even feel the car flip over multiple times. Everything just went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, tomorrow's my graduation! I'm so excitednervous. I do not want to get up in front of all those people and talk. I just need to remember that everyone in my class has to do it. It's not just me. *BREATHE* lol**

**What could make me feel better? A review :) Thank you!**


	14. The Gut

"So, dude, I was like, yo, this ain't fair! And she came over and just kicked me right in my-"

"Stop!" Ziva yelled at the man occupying Tim's desk, "Just stop it! You are disgusting!"

"Dude, chill."

"Do not tell me to chill! Do not tell me anything! You are sicker than Tony ever thought of being!"

Tony sighed, "She's right," He agreed, "And you have horrible grammar. What's up with that?"

"It's how I role, man. It's part of my… swagga'."

"How did you _ever_ become an NCIS agent?"

"I gots what they call a photographic memory. I'm super smart."

"You are a super idiot," Ziva mumbled.

Chuck, the new guy, had been at Tim's desk for two days now. He was driving everyone crazier and crazier with each passing moment. Vance had told Gibbs that he had to choose Tim's replacement fast, there was no need to procrastinate like he did in the past. So, Gibbs pulled out a random folder out of the stack that Vance had handed him, and threw it on Vance's desk… It was a bad choice.

Gibbs came walking into the bullpen and Tony jumped up, "Boss, I can't handle this guy anymore," He whispered as he followed Gibbs to his desk.

"I know. Chuck!"

"Yeah?"

"Your fired. Go!"

"What? You can't do that, man!"

"I just did. Go!"

Chuck sighed, "What. Ever." He got up, grabbed the small amount of things he had, and left.

"Thank you, Gibbs," Ziva said, sighing in relief.

"Mhm. I'm going home. You two go home too."

"Gladly, Boss!" Tony replied happily. He went back to his desk and got his things, then he and Ziva walked out together. "Want to celebrate Chuck's firing?" Tony asked.

"More than anything," Ziva replied.

"Meet me at Langen's Pub."

"I will be there."

Gibbs smirked at his agents little talk, then got his things together and left as well.

Gibbs had decided earlier that day, the moment the case was solved actually, that he was going to go to Tim's place and talk to him. Things needed to be fixed. He wanted his smartest agent back.

On his way to Tim's place, Gibbs had to pull over to the side of the road to make sure he was out of the way of two cop cars, two ambulances, and fire truck that was passing by. They went down another lane and turned towards the way to his house.

He wondered what had happened for a moment, but the thoughts quickly left his mind and he continued on his way to Tim's apartment.

* * *

><p>"What do we got here, Tom?" One paramedic asked another.<p>

"He's breathing, but barely. I can't get him out of the car like this! Firemen's gonna have to break the door open!"

"Neck injuries?"

"Can't tell. He's upside down, John, they're gonna have to hurry!"

"I'll tell 'em to rush it."

Tom stayed close to Tim as the firemen worked on getting the door open.

"Pppssnt gn-"

"Hey, you're awake," Tom said, paying close attention to Tim, "I'm gonna need you to stay really still for me, okay? We're working on gettin' you outta here. Can you understand me?"

"Mg nt-"

Tom found Tim's hand and took a hold of it, "Squeeze my hand if you understand."

Tom felt a small squeeze.

"Okay, good. Now listen. You've been in a bad accident, and I can't tell what injuries you have. If you move too much, it could be dangerous."

Tim's eyes half opened for a moment. His vision was blurred, but everything that he _could_ see was upside down. There was a strong taste of copper in his mouth and he could feel something cold running down his face… This was bad… very, very bad.

"T… Tttim. Tim."

"Tim?" Tom questioned, "You're name's Tim?"

"Mhm."

"Good. That's good, Tim. I'm Tom."

"Door's off!" A fireman yelled.

"Okay, Tim, we're gonna get you out now. You're gonna go to the hospital, okay? You're gonna be just fine."

Just then, Tim began coughing. Within seconds the coughing turned into wheezing.

"Hang on, Tim. Hang on!" Tom demanded.

Tom and two other paramedics got Tim out of the car and onto a stretcher.

"We've gotta move fast, guys, I'm losing him quick!"

As they rushed Tim into the ambulance, a fireman ran over to them, "Found his ID on the road. He's Timothy McGee, a special agent for NCIS."

Tom sighed in relief. They just cut their hospital trip in half, "Take us to Bethesda Naval Hospital!" He yelled to the driver.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had now been sitting in his car, outside of Tim's apartment, for two hours outside. When he had first gotten there, he went to Tim's door and knocked, but received no answer. He thought about breaking into the apartment, but realized that wouldn't be the best way to make things right with Tim.<p>

When he went back out to his car, he saw that Tim's car wasn't even in the parking lot. That's when he decided that he'd wait for Tim to get home.

Now that two hours had passed, he had a bad feeling in his gut. Sure, Tim could be out having drinks with his new teammates, going out to dinner with Abby, or he could have even joined Tony and Ziva for drinks… but something was telling Gibbs that it was none of those things.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as his cell phone began ringing.

He looked at the caller ID. It was Suzi.

"Hello."

"Hi, Jethro. Are you still at work?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, you're not at home. I just drove by there… not to be creepy. I had to take a detour to the hotel I'm staying at because of a wreck on the main road. They're cleaning the mess up. Where are you?"

"I'm at Tim's place."

"Oh, you're talking to him?"

"No, I'm… I'm about to. I'm in the parking lot right now."

Suzi took a deep breath, "Will you let me know how it goes? I haven't heard from him since I talked to him a few days ago."

"Yeah, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Jethro. See you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Gibbs hung up and sighed. He didn't want to worry Suzi right now. He honestly had no reason to. All he had to go on was his gut... And maybe,_ just maybe_, his gut was wrong.

* * *

><p>Another thirty minutes passed by. In that time, Gibbs had resorted to calling Tim's cell phone five times. Each time he was met with no answer. He wondered if that was because<em> he<em> was the one calling, or if something was wrong… His mind kept going to 'something was wrong'.

His cell phone began ringing again. He quickly answered without checking the caller ID. "Gibbs."

"Is this Special Agent _Leroy Jethro_ Gibbs?" A woman asked.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"I'm Judy Hastings, a nurse at Bethesda Naval-"

"Tim," Gibbs said before she could finish.

"Yes," The nurse replied, sounding confused, "Special Agent Timothy McGee. How did-"

"What happened?"

"He was in a car accident, Sir. You're listed as his next of kin."

The memories of pulling over for the cop cars, ambulances, and fire truck flashed through his mind.

"I'll be right there," Gibbs replied quickly. He slammed his cell phone shut and threw it on the passenger seat. He turned on his car, backed out of the parking spot he was in, and pressed on the gas as hard as he could.

He hadn't gotten much information from the nurse… He hadn't really allowed her any time _to give_ information. But he knew it was bad. He knew it was bad because his gut had been telling him that all along, and his gut was never wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation went amazing! I was nervous, but my whole family said that you couldn't tell it in my voice when I spoke. I wasn't sure if I should trust them or not, because they're family, but they're kinda like Gibbs when it comes to telling it like it is haha... So, anyway, thanks for all the encouragement! It really, really helped. You guys are a blessing :)<strong>

**Oh, just a btw, I'm kinda in love with paramedic Tom :) lol  
><strong>


	15. Waiting

As Gibbs raced towards the hospital, he picked his cell phone back up and called Suzi.

"Hi, Jethro, how did it-"

"Listen to me, Suzi. I just got a call from the hospital, Tim's been in a bad accident."

"Oh my God. I... I thought you were with him!"

"I'll explain later. I don't want you driving. I'm gonna call DiNozzo and have him come pick you up. I don't know anything about Tim's condition, but if you're not at the hospital by the time I find out, I'll call you."

"O- okay," Suzi replied, her voice shaky.

"I'm gonna have to let you go. Just stay there. DiNozzo will be there soon."

"Okay. Okay, Jethro. Just make sure you let my know _anything_ you find out."

"I will, I promise."

Gibbs hung up quickly, then called Tony.

"Hey, Boss!" Tony said loudly over the noise in the bar, "What's up?"

"Go outside, DiNozzo. It's important and I can't hear you in there!"

Tony could hear the worry in Gibbs' voice. He motioned for Ziva to go outside with him.

"Okay, I'm outside, Boss. What's wrong?"

"McGee's been in an accident, Tony. I'm on my way to the hospital now. I need you to go and pick up Suzi, then bring her to Bethesda Naval Hospital."

"How is he, Gibbs?"

"I don't know, DiNozzo. How much have you had to drink?"

"Nothing. Langen's was closed so Ziva and I came to a different place, it took forever 'cause of traffic. We had just gotten inside."

"Good. You know where Suzi is staying?"

"Yes. I'll go there now."

"Okay. Call everyone else too. Let them know what's going on." Gibbs hung up, as did Tony.

"What is it, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"McGee. He's been in an accident. I gotta pick up his mom."

Both Tony and Ziva began walking to their cars.

"Zee, will you call Abby and go pick her up? She'll be too crazy to drive after hearing about McGee. I'll call Ducky and Palmer."

Ziva nodded, "Do you know how he is doing?"

"No. Nothing. I'll meet you at the hospital, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and Palmer were all at the hospital. Gibbs had just hung up with Tony. They would be there within three minutes.<p>

Gibbs was pacing back and forth in the waiting room, rubbing his hands together. Ziva was sitting beside Jimmy, both of them just staring down at the floor. Abby was sitting in a corner seat in the waiting room, tears falling down her face as she silently cried on Ducky's shoulder.

Gibbs had been trying to get information on Tim since he arrived, but no one seemed to know anything yet. It was the most annoying thing in the world. All he wanted was for someone to tell him what was happening, and no one could do that.

A couple more minutes passed by, then Suzi and Tony came rushing into the waiting room, "Where is he?" Suzi asked immediately, "Where's Tim? Is he okay?"

Gibbs hurried over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "He's in the back. I haven't been able to get any information yet."

"What? No information? How's that possible? How long has he been back there?"

"About two and a half hours."

"Two and a half hours!" She repeated, "And they don't know anything yet?" Suzi looked over at the nurses station. She pulled away from Gibbs and started walking over to them.

Gibbs opened his mouth to stop her, but closed it back, knowing it would be pointless. Tim was her son. She wasn't going to stop until she had answers.

Jimmy looked around at everyone in the room. Of all the people there, Abby seemed to be taking things the worst. She couldn't seem to stop crying. He realized that everyone must be thirsty, so he figured why not kill two birds with one stone. He'd ask Abby to help him get everyone some drinks, taking her mind off of things in the process.

Jimmy got up and walked over to her and Ducky, "Abby, I'm gonna go get everyone something to drink. Do you want to help me carry?"

At first she didn't reply. She just wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"Go ahead, Abigail," Ducky said, patting her back, "If we hear anything, I will call for you."

Abby nodded and slowly stood, then followed Jimmy to the cafeteria.

"I hate this," Abby said, breaking the silence as they walked, "I hate when someone on the team gets hurt… It's even worse when they're not even on the job when it happens."

"I know," Jimmy replied, "It's never easy."

"No, it's not," She agreed, "It's like, at least it's not too much of a surprise when it happens at work. They're federal agents, it's almost normal for them to end up in the hospital at least once… I mean, that doesn't make it easier, but still… But this… this had nothing to do with work. It's just… it's so hard."

Jimmy put his arm around Abby, "I'm not great with words, Abby. I always seem to screw things up when I try to comfort people, but, I am here whenever you need to talk. I understand. I hate to see the team hurt too."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Abby replied, letting a small smile appear on her sad face, "You're an awesome friend."

"So are you, Abbs."

* * *

><p>"Dr. Stanfield."<p>

"Yes, Clara?"

"Are you finished with Special Agent Timothy McGee? He has a lot of people asking about how he is doing."

Dr. Stanfield sighed and looked back at the surgery room which he had just exited, "Yes, I'm finished," He replied, turning back to the nurse.

"Would you like me to tell them for you, Doctor?"

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, "No. No, Clara, I'll tell them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Just go tell them I'll be out in a few minutes."

Clara nodded and walked off.

Dr. Stanfield stretched his neck and took a deep breath…

He didn't look forward to this. Giving bad news was never an easy task.

* * *

><p><strong>I can not believe I actually got this written out today. It's been such a busy day, plus I did the stupid thing of adding another story onto my plate... However, it's a big McAbby story, so I don't mind ;)<strong>

**Thank you all for reading, and for the reviews :) They're so awesome. As are you!**


	16. The Edge

When Jimmy and Abby returned to the waiting room, there were three new faces. Two were sitting down near Ducky, and one was talking to Gibbs.

Abby helped Jimmy hand out drinks, then she went over to Tony, "Why are they here?"

"They're McGee's new teammates," Tony said, hating the words as he spoke them, "Gibbs called them."

"What? He's been on that team for like four days, why do they care?"

"Probably don't."

"We do."

Both Tony and Abby quickly turned around to see Smith standing behind them.

"Oh, I'm… I-" Abby was extremely embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. It didn't take long for Tim to fit in. We all liked him right when we met him," Smith laughed, "I mean, we were getting a guy from the _best_ team at NCIS, we figured he'd be a jerk… but he wasn't. You guys may not like us 'cause Tim's on our team now, but we didn't make that decision, he did."

As if Tony didn't already feel bad enough.

He was starting to apologize when a doctor came through the door.

"Family of Special Agent Timothy McGee."

All ten people in the waiting room stood up, if they weren't already, and walked up to the doctor.

"You're _all_ Tim's family?"

"I'm his Mom," Suzi said, then she pointed to Jethro, "He's his emergency contact, and the rest are his co-workers, but they're like family."

The doctor nodded, "Okay. Good enough for me. I'm Dr. Stanfield. I'd shake all your hands, but that would probably take a lifetime and I'm sure you all want me to get to the point-"

"How's Tim?" Abby interrupted.

"Agent McGee was in a very bad car accident. I was told that the car was impacted on the drivers side, then the car flipped multiple times. His minor injuries are a cut to the forehead, wide-spread bruising, and a couple of broken fingers."

"And the major injuries?" Gibbs asked.

Dr. Stanfield paused, "A broken arm, depressed skull fracture, and hemothorax, which is a collection of blood between the chest wall and the lung."

Suzi gasped. Gibbs quickly put an arm around her to keep her calm.

"He was in unstable condition when he arrived. Usually I would hold off on surgery until the patient was stable, but I couldn't take that chance. We fixed the arm in surgery, it's in a cast now. We inserted a chest tube for the hemothorax. That should drain the blood… The major surgery was the skull. We had to lift the bones off the brain because they were placing pressure on it."

"How did he do?" Suzi asked, tears rolling down her face.

Dr. Stanfield took a deep breath, "We almost lost him three times, Ma'am… He's now in a comatose state."

"Will he make it?" Sever asked.

"I'm not so much worried about him dying as I am his brain injuries when or if he wakes. The medic that brought him in said that Agent McGee knew his first name, but that's all he could say. The rest of the time was just a mixture of random letters… Basically, right now, it's a waiting game."

"Can we see him?" Suzi asked.

"Two at a time. Make it short though. I'll go get one of the nurses to take you to him."

She nodded, "Okay."

The doctor was starting to walk away when Gibbs called him back, "Dr. Stanfield!"

"Yes?"

"What about the other person? The one who crashed into Tim?"

Dr. Stanfield looked down at the ground and sighed. He looked back up at all the wondering faces, "He was drunk. Way above the legal limit… He'll be released into police custody tomorrow."

"No injuries?"

"Just some bruises."

Gibbs shook his head, "Figures."

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, Suzi and Gibbs were walking into Tim's hospital room.<p>

Suzi didn't know what to expect. When she saw Tim lying there, bandages wrapped around his head, a cast on his arm, a tube coming out of his chest, wrapped up fingers, and covered in bruises, she could barely remain standing.

"My baby," She whispered as she cried.

Gibbs kept a hand around her back as they walked up to the bed, "He's strong, Suzi, he'll be okay," He said to her, although it was more to reassure himself.

"He just… He doesn't even look like him."

Gibbs couldn't disagree. He stood there, thinking about the cops and ambulances that passed him earlier that night. They were going in the direction of _his_ house, not Tim's. If that was the wreck Tim was in, then why was he going the opposite way? _'Was he coming to see me?'_ Gibbs wondered. Then he felt overwhelmed with guilt. If this happened while Tim was coming to his house, then it was partially his fault.

Suzi went over to the other side of the bed and laid her hand on top of Tim's, "Hi, honey," She said softly, trying to stop crying, "It's your Mom. I just… I want you to get better, okay?" She managed to laugh through her tears, a distant memory coming to her mind, "This reminds me of when you got into that car accident when you were sixteen. You had your leg in traction…You didn't wake up for three days. You were so strong back then, Tim, and now you're even stronger." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Timothy. Please get better."

* * *

><p>The next few days went by so slowly it seemed they would never end. Suzi would only leave Tim's side if Abby, Ziva, Ducky, Tony or Gibbs were there to sit with him. And she'd only leave long enough to get a shower, get something to eat or drink, or go to the bathroom. Then she'd come right back.<p>

Tim stopped breathing a number of times. The doctor said that if it happened again, they'd have to put him on a ventilator.

Suzi and Gibbs began to drift apart. They had both figured out that Tim was either headed to Gibbs' place, or to where Suzi was staying. There was no other reason for him to be going down that road after work. Suzi blamed herself for it, and Gibbs blamed himself. Both Tony and Ziva tried to tell them that their reasoning didn't make any sense. That this wasn't their fault, it was the stupid guy that decided to drive drunk. But, for some reason, neither of them could see it that way.

Gibbs tried comforting Suzi the first couple of days, but she would shrug him off, saying she just wanted to be alone. Each time Tim stopped breathing, it was like another nail in the coffin, taking them closer to the edge.

Suzi never stopped loving Gibbs, and he never stopped loving her, but they couldn't get over the fact that if they would have never started seeing each other, none of this would have happened…

And that was something they just couldn't seem to mend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I got some of the medical stuff wrong. I looked it all up and tried to be as accurate as possible, but if I'm wrong... my bad. Just pretend I'm right ;)<strong>

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Big hugs for all!**

**Oh, random question: Do any of you ever randomly think about the tattoo McGee got for Abby during the first season of NCIS? Sometimes I'm watching the show and I'll randomly think, "Dude, you got a tattoo on your butt for the girl. Why the heck don't you ask her out?" ...I hope that's not just me. If you don't do it, you should try it during really serious situations on the show (like Franks funeral), it really lightens the mood :D**


	17. Decisions

"Feeding tubes look disgusting," Tony said as he and Abby sat in Tim's hospital room, "The stuff they put in there…" His voice drifted off and he gagged.

"It's for nutrients, Tony," Abby replied.

"I know, but why can't they put some carrots, potatoes and some beef in there? They could smash it all up… God, I love beef stew!"

Abby rolled her eyes, "You are so weird. How can you even think of eating when Timmy is lying here like this?"

Tony shrugged, "Have to think of somethin', Abbs. If I just kept worrying about Probie, I'd never be able to leave the hospital."

Abby sighed, "Tony, it's been a week now. He's gotta wake up."

"He will. He's tougher than he looks, Abbs. He'll be okay."

"I wish you'd tell that to Gibbs and Suzi. They're getting worse off every day."

"I know… I've tried telling Gibbs that this isn't his fault, but he won't listen to me. And I've tried telling Suzi that it isn't _her_ fault either, but she won't listen…" Tony took a deep breath, "I've seen people drift apart because they blame one other for stuff, but I've never seen two people drift apart because they both blame themselves. It seems like they'd be trying to help each other out."

"I guess neither of them are great at communicating."

"Nope."

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat in his basement, drinking bourbon and working on his almost-finished table.<p>

He thought about the past three weeks. How everything had changed in such a small amount of time.

He thought about all the things he regretted: Tim finding out about him and Suzi, _the way_ he found out. Not telling Tim what was going on in the beginning. The fact he lost Tim's trust. That Tim's relationship with his mom was turned upside down. That Tim felt he needed to leave the team. Not doing _anything_ when Tim gave him the transfer papers and instead just let him go. Waiting until the case was finished before going to talk to Tim. And Tim most likely going to see him when he got in the car accident.

One thing he found himself unable to regret: Meeting Suzi. Being with Suzi… Falling in love with Suzi.

He had barely even admitted the last one, but it was true. He loved the way she made him feel. She made him happy again. Truly happy. That was something he _couldn't_ regret. That was something he wished would never end, but he feared it would… and soon.

Gibbs took another swig of bourbon and sighed. It was gonna be another long, sleepless night.

* * *

><p>Suzi looked up from the book she was reading, and stared at her son.<p>

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

When she thought back on the past three weeks, she couldn't believe it had _only_ been three weeks.

Things were so simple when she first arrived, but that quickly changed.

She wished she could go back and start over… No, she wished that she wished she could go back and start over. There were definitely things she would changed. Not telling Tim about her and Gibbs at the beginning. Ruining her and Tim's relationship. And Gibbs and Tim's relationship going downhill.

She tried to think of all the different ways things could have been done. Different things she could have said to Tim…. Just _anything_ to change the circumstances.

One thing she couldn't make herself wish hadn't happened, was meeting Gibbs. In those three weeks he made her happier than she had ever felt before. Sure, she was always happy with her kids, but there was always something missing… A man who_ truly_, one hundred percent, cared about her. She had spent so many years pretending with Warren, pretending they were a happy couple, that that's what she thought was the normal way to feal… A false love. But now… now she knew what it was like to honestly feel happy with a man… That's what made her decision even harder.

* * *

><p>It was nine o'clock in the morning when Abby and Tony arrived. They were going to sit with Tim while Suzi left to get her shower and get something to eat.<p>

"I'll be back in about two hours," Suzi said as she gathered her things.

"Don't worry about it," Tony replied, "We like talkin' to Pro- to Tim, anyway," He said with a smile.

Suzi laughed, "I'm sure he loves it too."

"Guys," Abby said, staring at Tim, her eyes wide.

They both looked at her. "What?" Tony asked.

"He- He's waking up!" She exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short. But it's got a lot of information in it and I wanted to end it, well, where I ended it.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I feel the need to once again announce my hatred of writing hospital chapters. GRRRR!**


	18. The Picture

It had been three days since Tim finally woke up. The doctor did a round of tests with him, to make sure his memory was okay, and all seemed to turn out well.

He hadn't felt much like talking. The only time he_ would_ talk was when the doctor or nurses would ask him questions. And he would only say exactly what needed to be said, nothing more.

When his teammates, both old and new, would come to visit, they understood that he didn't want to talk... so they would either lead the conversation, discussing their personal lives or work, or they would sit quietly and just be there with him… It wasn't that he didn't want company, or that he was upset or angry, he was just so exhausted from all his body had been through. He was healing, but he still didn't feel well.

Suzi came and visited him every day, multiple times. She'd kiss him on the cheek, tell him she loved him, then sit with him for a while, until he fell asleep. Sometimes he'd sleep throughout the whole visit and she'd just sit and watch him, making sure that he kept breathing. The doctor had told her he was in the clear, but there was still always that fear that he would stop breathing again.

Gibbs had only come twice, and didn't stay long either time. He came with Ducky the first time, then with Tony and Ziva the second time. He had asked Tim if he was feeling okay, to which Tim replied with a shaking of the head. Gibbs was upset that Tim wouldn't speak, but he understood… And he was just glad that Tim was being honest with him.

* * *

><p>Tim was lying, half asleep, in his hospital bed when Tony walked in.<p>

"Hey, Probie," Tony said in an almost whisper, seeing that Tim's eyes were half closed.

Tim raised up his hand and gave him a little wave.

"I know you're going to sleep, but I got you somethin' in the gift shop," Tony said as he placed a blue gift bag on a chair. He took off the tissue paper that the woman at the checkout counter had put in the bag.

"Ready?" Tony asked with a smile on his face.

Tim nodded slowly.

Tony pulled out a green teddybear with the word 'May' written on its stomach, and a birthday hat on its head, "Tah-dah!"

Tim's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but Tony could see a small smile on his face.

"You like it?" Tony asked.

Tim nodded, "Sure," He replied quietly, "But… my birthday's in… November."

That was the most Tony had heard him speak in the past three days. He laid the teddybear beside Tim, "I know that, McJuniorMints, but it's May right now. This way, when you look at the teddybear, you'll know you got it because some idiot smashed into you."

Tim couldn't help the little snort that came out. No one else, besides Abby maybe, would bring him a teddybear _at all_… But only Tony would bring him one so he'd always know the month he was hit by a car.

"Thanks," Tim said, a smile still on his face as he looked down at the bear. Tony was hoping that would be the reaction he'd get. Something to let him know Tim would truly be okay.

Just then, Dr. Stanfield came in, "Hello, Agents McGee, DiNozzo."

"Hey," Tony replied, but Tim remained silent.

Dr. Stanfield stood at the end of Tim's bed. He smiled, "I've got good news for you, Tim. The chest tube comes out today."

"That's great," Tim replied tiredly.

"That it is. The feeding tube comes out too."

Tim's face scrunched up and Dr. Stanfield sighed, "I know you haven't had an appetite, Tim, but you gotta start eating _real_ food. We don't want you wasting away to nothing."

"He already accomplished that on his own," Tony replied, "This guy used to actually have meat on his bones. Then he turned into Mr. McJennyCraig."

Tim rolled his eyes. He would have made a snarky comment back, but he just didn't feel like it.

Dr. Stanfield laughed, "Well, he needs to build his immune system back up, and that will happen faster if he starts eating." He walked over to the right side of Tim, "Okay, I know you're tired and want to rest, but let's get this out of the way first. We'll start with the feeding tube..."

Tony stayed with Tim as the feeding tube was removed. It didn't take long and seemed to be painless.

"Okay, now for the chest tube," Dr. Stanfield looked over at Tony, "I could actually use you for this one if you don't mind."

"Of course not. What do you need?"

"Well, it shouldn't hurt, but I'm gonna need Tim to lean forward and over a little bit. If he could just hold onto your hand, or arm, with_ his_ good hand, that would help to keep him up. He's still pretty weak."

Tony nodded, "You got it."

The doctor looked down at Tim, "You heard me, right?"

"Yeah," Tim replied, "I heard you."

Tony held out his hand for Tim to take, "Would you like me to make some Brokeback Mountain jokes, McTim?"

Tim took his hand, "No," He replied quickly.

"Okay," Dr. Standfield continued, "When I say now, you're gonna take a deep breath in, and hold it. Do not breathe until I say, okay?"

"Okay."

There was a few seconds of silence while the doctor got ready. "Now."

Tim took a deep breath in and held. As the doctor pulled the tube out, Tony could feel Tim's grip tightening on his hand, but Tim never made a sound.

"Now you can breathe," Dr. Stanfield said once the tube was out. He fixed the stitching so the hole was closed, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Tim shook his head, "No," He said as Tony gently helped him lay back down.

"Alright, I think we're all done here. I'll let you sleep for a while, then I'll have the nurses bring you a menu a little later on," He pointed at Tim, "And you _will_ eat."

Tim groaned, "Okay."

The doctor left and Tim's eyes immediately began to close.

"Get some sleep, McGoo," Tony said, "I'll see ya later."

"Bye, Ton-," He was out before he could finish.

Tony smiled a little then walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. He had a little time left on his lunch break, so why not spend it watching over his little brother?

* * *

><p>It was nearing eleven o'clock the next night when Suzi decided to go see Gibbs. She already knew he'd be in the basement, so she headed straight there.<p>

She slowly walked down the steps, watching him as he took a sip of his bourbon.

"Hi," She said softly once she got halfway down the stairs.

He turned to her. This was the moment he knew would come, "Hi."

"I needed to talk to you."

Gibbs nodded, "Okay."

Suzi came down the stairs the rest of the way, "The doctor told me that Tim would be fine. He'll make a full recovery."

"That's great," Gibbs replied meaningfully. He was very glad to know that Tim would be alright.

"I still haven't been able to get ahold of Warren, but his machine says he went on a vacation. He never takes his phone when he goes on vacations..." Suzi cleared her throat, "I… I'm leaving tomorrow."

Gibbs took a deep breath, "Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. Tim doesn't trust me anymore. He'd probably rather have me gone."

"You don't know that."

"Jethro, when I decided to come here, all I wanted to do was visit my son. Instead I ended up falling in love with his boss! In three weeks I ruined mine and Tim's relationship _and_ Tim's and your relationship. I did so much damage that I just can't fix. I've tried to, but I can't."

They were both silent for a moment.

"I don't want you to go," Gibbs admitted.

Suzi could feel tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, "I have to. Once I leave, you may be able to pick things back up again. You could re-gain Tim's trust and he could come back on your team. With me out of the picture-"

"I don't want you out of the picture, Suzi. We can still fix this. I'll talk to McGee and-"

"Talk to him? You can barely look at him, Jethro! You still blame yourself for this when it's not your fault at all."

"If it's not mine, then it's not yours either!"

"I'm his mother! I'm supposed to protect him, not hurt him! You don't understand that feeling!"

"Tim's been like a son to me since he started workin' on my team, so don't tell me I don't understand!"

Everything was getting out of hand. Neither of them were even sure where the argument was going, or how it got to the place it was at now.

Suzi rubbed her forehead, "I'm leaving, Jethro. You may feel it's the wrong thing to do, but I don't. I've thought about it and it's what I think is best."

Gibbs just shook his head, unable to find any_ reasonable_ thing to say.

Suzi turned and headed back up the stairs.

"Goodbye, Jethro," She said, then she left.

* * *

><p><strong>For most of today I've been in a <em>"Ugh! Don't touch me, don't talk to me, everything is annoying"<em> mood, so I didn't really feel like writing. Thankfully I seem to be at least halfway out of that mood now, which is why this chapter is later than most of mine ever are... **

**This chapter was written completely different. I had it to where it started right where I had left off... But, as I read it, I hated it, so I changed it :) Hope you guys liked it.**

**Wanna know one thing I'm never annoyed by: Reviews! Please, leave one, or I may have to Gibbs-slap you 8O**


	19. Home

The next day, when Suzi came to tell Tim goodbye, he was sound asleep. The doctor had told her that Tim would be released today. He was still weak, but he was eating a little better and Dr. Stanfield felt he was ready to finish recovery at home.

Suzi didn't want to wake Tim up, so she kissed his forehead, whispered a _"goodbye_" and_ "I love you_", then left. The others knew she was leaving, so they could tell Tim where she was once he was awake.

* * *

><p>It was eleven in the morning when Abby came into the hospital room, a smile wide on her face and ten blown up balloons in her hand. She was pulled back a little when the balloons didn't all make it through the door, but she maneuvered them around until they all came in.<p>

"Hi, Timmy! I'm here to break you out. I brought you some balloons."

Tim smiled, "Thanks, Abbs. You didn't have to bring me more stuff. I still have the flowers, gift basket, and candy."

"You can never have too many get well things, Timothy McGee," She replied, putting the balloons over by the rest of his stuff.

"Did you come alone?" Tim asked. There was quite a bit of stuff to carry out.

"Nope," Tony replied, coming into the room, "I forgot your clothes in the car so I went back to get them."

Tim's eyes widened at the sight of real clothes, "Thank God! Now I don't have to leave in this awful thing," He said, looking down at the gown.

Tony walked over to him and handed him the clothes.

"Thanks."

"No prob, Probe."

"Nice."

Tony smile, "Thanks. Thought of it off the top of my head."

Tim slowly sat up, then turned so his feet were hanging over the bed, "I'll go change in the bathroom, then once the doctor comes, we can go."

"Need help?" Abby asked.

"No, I got it."

Tim stood up and immediately felt dizzy. He was definitely still weak.

Both Tony and Abby rushed to his side. "How 'bout we walk you there?" Tony suggested.

Tim nodded, "Probably not a bad idea."

They walked Tim to the bathroom, then he closed the door and began to change.

A few minutes passed.

"You think he's okay?" Abby asked, "He's been in there a while now."

"I'll ask." Tony began walking over to the bathroom door. At that moment, Tim cracked it open it.

"Uh, guys?"

"Yeah?" They both replied.

"I, uh, I can't seen to get my clothes on right. I mean, it's just with my arm and the two fingers, it's-"

"I'll be right there," Abby said.

"Thank you."

"I told you to get the sweatpants and t-shirt," Abby whispered as she passed by Tony.

"I couldn't find them," Tony replied, "I just got what I could get… Should _I_ help him, instead of you?"

"Have you ever seen him naked before?"

"No," Tony answered quickly.

"Well, that makes one of us. I doubt he'd want you in there. I go."

Tony felt a little vomit come up in his throat, "Good idea."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think that's the last of it," Tony said as he sat down the balloons in Tim's living room.<p>

"Thanks, Tony," Tim replied with a yawn.

Abby noticed it immediately, "You need to go to bed, Timmy. I know you're exhausted."

"I am a little tired."

"Well, I'll be going. I need to go back to work anyway. See ya later, Abbs. Bye, McGoo."

"Wait. What about Abby?"

Tony smiled slyly.

"I'm not leaving you, Tim," Abby replied, "I'm staying right here."

"You don't have to-"

She held up her hand to stop him, "I'm staying."

Tim knew there was no point to argue, "Okay."

Tony's smile didn't leave his face as he waved bye and left.

"Well, I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable, then I'm gonna lie down."

Abby nodded, "Okay. You need help?"

"Uh, I'll see. If I do, I'll let you know."

* * *

><p>Tim came out of his room a few minutes later, now wearing sweatpants and a NCIS t-shirt.<p>

"Abby?"

"Yeah, McGee?"

"Where's my mom? I figured she'd want to bring me home from the hospital."

Abby looked down at the ground, then back up at Tim, "She, uh, she left today."

"_Left?_ What do you mean?"

"She went back to Arizona."

Tim was very confused, "Wh- How did you find out?"

"I saw her yesterday at the hospital. She told me she was leaving. She was coming to tell you goodbye this morning, but I guess you were sleeping."

Tim remembered that, when he got in the car accident, he was on his way to go talk to Gibbs. He could ask Abby about everything that went on since the accident, but he'd rather hear it straight from the source… Well, _one_ of the sources at least.

He began searching for his keys.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

After a few seconds, he looked over at Abby. "I don't have a car," He realized.

"We- we got you a rental. But, why does that matter?"

"Is Gibbs at work?"

"No, he stayed home today."

"Where are the keys?"

Abby was beginning to worry, "They're in my purse. Tim, you need to rest-"

"I'll rest later." He began walking to his door, "You'll have to drive me."

Abby threw up her arms, "Drive you where?" She yelled out to him. He was already out the door, walking down the hallway, "Tim!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking that there are about two chapters left. That should sum it all up... hopefully. <strong>

**You know what's annoying? When you are writing three stories, and have another one stuck in your head that you are DYING to write. But, you know you can't cause that would be like stories-overload! UGH!**

**Anyway, thanks for all previous reviews... and let me know what you think of this chapter :)**


	20. Forgive

Tim opened Gibbs' basement door, but, instead of going down the steps, he leaned over the railing and waited.

After a few seconds, Gibbs looked up from the table he was putting the finishing touches on. "Tim," He began, not expecting it to be him there.

"Hi."

"What are you doin' here? Weren't you just released today?"

"I'm here to talk to you, and yes, I was."

"You should be resting. You can't feel better by now."

"I've heard that from Abby about a hundred times already." Tim began walking down the stairs. He stopped when he reached the next to last step, then he sat down.

"I heard my mom left today."

Gibbs took a deep breath, "Yeah, she did."

"You know… When I got in the accident, I was coming to see you."

Now Gibbs' biggest worries had just been confirmed… That didn't help him to feel any better. He looked down at the table, "We thought you might've been."

"Yeah, I was… Didn't expect you to blame yourself for the crash though."

Gibbs looked back up at him. He hadn't told that to Tim.

Tim could see the confusion in his eyes, "Come on, Gibbs. You barely visited me in the hospital, something tore you and my mom apart, and you're not even at work today? What's up with that?"

"If I went in… I might strangle someone."

"That's how you are every day," Tim said with a small laugh... The laugh faded and Tim continued, "Except for the past few weeks."

Gibbs didn't know what to say. He had already screwed up so much with Tim, he didn't want to screw things up even more.

Tim let out a deep breath, "Getting to the point… When I first saw you and my mom together, I couldn't have been more angry. It wasn't just the fact that you were _with_ my mom, although that had a lot to do with it, it was also that… that you didn't tell me. You two did this behind my back. I get that you're adults, you have the right to live your own lives, but… but you're my boss, and she's my mom. I figured I had a right to _at least_ be told."

Gibbs nodded, "You're right. You did deserve that."

"And you have so many ex-wives. I didn't want my mother to just be another one of those women."

"Suzi's different," Gibbs replied without even thinking, "She's different."

Tim nodded, "But, just the thought of you two together… You were both moving so fast. Within days it was like it had been months, and I… I couldn't see how that was possible."

Gibbs took a few steps towards Tim, "I didn't think it was possible either… That's why she's different, Tim. She's… She made me feel… better. Instantly." He hoped he wasn't being too forward with Tim, but he knew that now was the time to be as honest as possible.

"I see that… now," Tim stood up and walked down the remaining steps, "I mean, I saw it all along, even before I knew that you two were together. Everyone on the team saw it. It's just… once I found out it was because of my mom, I didn't want to admit it."

"You're admitting it now?" Gibbs asked, surprised by how Tim was speaking.

Tim laughed, then took a deep breath, "The reason I was coming to talk to you before was because of a talk my mom had with me."

"What about?"

"She asked me when…" His voice trailed off and he studied Gibbs for a moment, wondering if he should go there. _'Why not?'_ He figured. "When I knew I liked Abby… as more than a friend."

Gibbs' facial expression didn't change, "And?"

"It was before I ever met her."

Gibbs smirked, "You got the tattoo."

Tim nodded, "I got the tattoo… Anyway, she made me realize that fear is what has always held me and Abby back. She said that you and she weren't afraid. That it just felt… _right_."

"She's right."

"I know… I didn't want to admit it at first, but, I know," Tim shrugged, "Plus, almost dying kinda makes you realize that everyone needs to be happy _while_ they're alive… It's just too bad Mom already left."

"Yeah, I don't think she'll be comin' back." From the previous talk he and Suzi had had, she was gone for good.

But, while it was great that Tim was making this turn around, Gibbs still felt bad… He lost his team members trust, and that was something he needed to gain back.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Tim's eyes widened, "Whoa. You're breaking one of your biggest rules, Gibbs."

"It's never wrong to apologize to a friend. Not when you've betrayed their trust… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Suzi and me right at the beginning, that I lost your trust, that you and your mom's relationship was turned upside down, that you felt the need to leave the team because of me, and, most of all… that I didn't do anything to stop you when you _did_ leave."

"Our team… we've had to forgive each other for a lot of stuff over the past eight years. That's why we work so well together. At least, I think that's why. We've all screwed up and had to ask for forgiveness. Granted, this is for something a little different then usual, but…" Tim stuck out his hand for Gibbs to shake, "Forgiven."

Gibbs shook Tim's hand and nodded once, "Thanks, Tim."

The handshake ended and they were both silent for a moment.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Tim?"

"Can I… Can I come back to the team? I mean, I know I'd have reapply and you may already have a replacement, bu-"

"There was a little mix-up with the paperwork. Vance hasn't been able to finalize the paperwork yet."

Tim laughed, "A _"mix-up"_ huh?"

"Yeah… Your new team not workin' out?"

"Oh, no, they're great. Smith never makes fun of me, Dennis was like I was when I first started, and Sever is probably the most relaxed boss there is… but, it's not the same. I miss Ziva, _and_ Tony, and… and you."

"We'd be glad to have you back, Tim."

Tim smiled, "Thanks… I better go. Abby's waiting upstairs for me. She had to drive me here."

"Alright. See ya later, McGee."

Gibbs went back to his table and Tim headed up the stairs, but stopped half way, "Oh, there's one more thing."

Gibbs looked up at him, "What?"

"Mom!" Tim yelled.

Gibbs eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

A couple of seconds later the door opened, and Suzi walked in.

Gibbs couldn't believe it. She stared down at him, a small smile on her face.

"I thought you were already gone?" Gibbs said.

"My flight was delayed, so, right as I was about to board, Tim called me. We had a long talk on the phone, and in the car ride over after he and Abby picked me up."

Tim looked back and forth from his mom to Gibbs. He smiled, "Well, now I really need to go. Abby will kill me if I'm up any longer and I'd rather not see the next part of this reunion."

Both Gibbs and Suzi laughed. Suzi headed down the stairs as Tim headed up. When they met each other, they gave one another a hug.

Right before Tim got out the door, Gibbs called out to him, "Tim!"

Tim turned around, "Yeah?"

"Rule twelve. Feel free to break it anytime."

Tim smiled, "Thanks, Boss."

Tim left, and Suzi and Gibbs walked up to each other, "I missed you," Gibbs said.

She smiled, "I haven't been gone very long, Jethro."

"I don't care. I still missed you."

She placed a hand on his cheek. They leaned in and kissed one another.

When they parted, Suzi looked into Gibbs' eyes, "I missed you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty boys and girls (but mostly girls... Well, probably all girls), one more chapter left ;)<strong>

**Let me know what you think, and thanks for the reviews!**


	21. Elevator Talks

_Six months later…_

"So the farmer tells his wife, I don't give a sh-"

"Stop!" Ziva exclaimed, "That story is disgusting, Tony."

"It's not a story, it's a joke."

"I do not care, it is sickening."

"You know how to kill people with paperclips, Zee, and you think_ that_ is disgusting?"

"Yes, I do. Now shut your pickle hole."

"_Pie_ hole… How did you get pickle from pie?"

Ziva shot Tony a warning glare and Tony decided it was time to shut up.

Tim rubbed his eyes as he walked off of the back elevator and into the bullpen, "I swear, I'm not gonna be able to see clearly for a month."

"Never good to stare at a computer screen all day, Probie."

Tim sat down at his desk, "Yes, I know."

"However," Ziva began, "You have done it many times before… What was different _this_ time?"

"Ah, yes. Maybe it wasn't spending the time staring at the computer, but staring at a _certain. someone. else_."

Tim glared at Tony, "Stop being childish, Tony. I stared at the computer, _all_ day. I didn't even take a bathroom break… Which reminds me," Tim got back up and headed for the bathroom.

Just then, Gibbs walked out of MTAC and down the stairs, then came into the bullpen, "Go home everyone. Case is closed."

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed. He looked at his watch, "And just in time!"

"Time for what?" Ziva asked as they both got all of their things together.

"Time for me some T.J. Hooker."

"Is that not illegal in the Unites States?"

Tony sighed and shook his head, "It's a show, Ziva," He explained as they headed for the elevator, "And a late night marathon starts in about twenty minutes..."

They continued talking as they stepped onto the elevator.

A few seconds later, Tim came out of the bathroom, "Hey, Boss… Where's everyone?"

"Went home. The case is finished."

"We're free to go?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yupp."

They both got their things together and headed out at the same time.

Once the elevator had started, Gibbs suddenly flipped the switch.

Tim looked over at him, obviously confused, "Uh, Boss?"

Gibbs took a deep breath. He was unsure how to start.

"What is it?" Tim asked, becoming worried.

Instead of saying anything, Gibbs reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it over to Tim.

Tim looked at the box, then at Gibbs, then back at the box. He opened it, revealing a white gold ring, with a square cut, white diamond in the center.

Tim's eyes widened, "Wow, Boss, it's… it's beautiful," He looked up at Gibbs, "But I can't. I mean, you're a great boss but I'm not into you like that."

Gibbs grabbed the box from Tim, "McGee!"

Tim laughed, "Sorry, but I had to break the ice. You looked like you were about to pass out… So, you… you're gonna ask my mom to marry you?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah. Tonight."

"That's great!"

"Really?"

"Yeah… You're not asking for my permission are you? Cause you know you don't have to do that."

"No, I'm not asking for permission, Tim. I just… Do you… Do you think…"

Tim tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face, "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous before."

"I don't think I ever_ have_ been."

"She'll love it, Gibbs. Seriously, she will. In the past six months she's been happier than she has ever been. I used to think she was happy when I was younger but, now seeing her with you… totally different," Tim stuck out his hand for Gibbs to shake, "Congratulations."

"Thanks, McGee," Gibbs replied, returning the shake.

Gibbs reached over and started the elevator back up. For a moment it was silent, then Tim spoke up, a sly smile on his face.

"So, am I supposed to call you "Dad" now, or should I stick with Boss?"

Gibbs reached over and smacked the back of Tim's head.

Tim nodded, "Boss it is."

* * *

><p><strong>The End! <strong>

**I hope everyone enjoyed :) Thank you so much for all the reviews. They mean the world to me.**

**I could probably do a sequel to this. Maybe focus on the Tim/Abby relationship, or put Suzi/Tim/Gibbs/etc. in danger somehow... Don't know, just something I'm thinking about... However, coming sometime-maybe-soon-in-the-future is my next story idea. I've already got the name and description done for it, as well as a outline of the first chapter. Just gotta start writing it, along with the other two stories I've got goin'... Gonna be a heck of a busy summer!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**God Bless!**


End file.
